Gundam Seed Liberty
by pinkharo
Summary: The world was isolated and taken over by URANUS. The battle had ceased temporary. Everyone have to sort out their problems before going out for their next battle. My first story. Phase 27 is up!
1. Phase 1: The Hidden Threat

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine. I wish it does like everyone.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is so badly done. I'm not good in my English and is trying my best of describe what I wanna express. Please pardon me if it's lousy. **

It was month after the battle of Messiah. Peace had been restored by the help of Lacus Clyne's Clyne Faction and ORB troop. A new peace treaty had been signed. After the destruction of the Earth Alliance, Orb became the strongest nation in the Earth and the ZAFT continued to rule over PLANT. Lacus Clyne declined the offer of being the chairman of the Supreme Council but she continued as a mediator between the new nations, the PLANT & ORB.

**Phase 1: The Hidden Threat**

**C.E. 75: Memorial of Berlin**

It was a year after the Destroy incident at Berlin. Although the place was slowly recovering, scars of the aftermath can still be seen. Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato visited the memorial which was built months ago after the incident at the same time; Lacus gave a speech to console the loved ones of the dead.

Lacus ended her speech gracefully. The people on both Earth & PLANT were supportive of her actions and her decision made and they would be more than happy to hear her suggestions. She smiled at Kira who smiled back at the bottom of the stage.

"Are you tired?" Kira asked Lacus attentively as he passed her a drink. Kira & Lacus' relationship had not moved any step further as Lacus was always busy in her job as a mediator while Kira kept her company some time if her work for the day was not weaponry related as Lacus had to handle some secret weapon matter for safety measures in case any unexpected came up.

Kira could understand and would not push her.

"Thanks Kira!" Lacus smiled sweetly. It was always great to see Kira after her long day of work.

"Hey Miss Clyne!" Julian Kenny walked towards both of them. Julian Kenny was a remaining surviving officer of the Earth

Alliance force. They strived to rebuild their army in order to protect themselves against any unexpected attacks. Julian himself was the highest commanding officer of EA.

"Your speech today was fantastic!" Julian exclaimed.

"Thanks Mr Kenny!" Lacus shook her hands with Julian. Julian eyed Kira puzzled.

"Is he your bodyguard?" Julian asked as he extended his hands to shake his hands. Kira stared at him and shook his hands.

"Hi, I'm Kira! Kira Yamato, nice to meet you Mr Kenny!" Julian seemed was not listening to Kira as he always had his eyes on Lacus.

"Miss Clyne, do I have the honour to have a dinner with the beautiful pink princess?" Julian let go his hand as he asked for Lacus' hands. That pissed Kira off! He could feel sourness in his tongue.

Lacus smiled, "I'm sorry, I have a date tonight!" Lacus looked at Kira's direction and notice his slight sulky expression.

"Oh, all right! Then I shall see you tomorrow!" Julian kissed her on her cheek as he left as Lacus blushed, Kira fuming!

**Secret Control room**

A secret group undergoing a meeting. An old man was staring at a giant structure which was lurking in shadows.

"Is this ready for use?" A younger man approached the older. The old man grinned.

"Once this is ready, the world will be isolated! The earth will be mine. No matter who, Orb or the PLANT can interfere with this."

**A restaurant in Berlin**

Lacus was giggling secretly at Kira's expression. Kira had opened up since the last war. He had become more mature. He knew he loved Lacus and would do anything for her.

"I have to tell Cagalli about what had happened today." Kira blushed and looked away from her.

A moment of silence before Kira broke it, "I won't be coming with you for tomorrow speech. I had something to do." Kira blushed as he thought of his plan. Lacus was surprised. Kira was always accompanying her wherever she went to make her peace speech. She thought he could be jealous after the day incident. She decided to tease him a bit. He was embarassed.

**Outside Lacus' room in a hotel**

"Good night! Kira!"

"Good night!" Kira gave her a good night kiss on her forehead. He had wanted to express his feeling to her for a very long time but he was hesitant as Lacus was usually the one who took the initiative to take the next step. Lacus knew about it but he never told her his feeling in his own words.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" Lacus waved goodbye to him before shutting the door behind her.

Kira smiled as he walked back to his room next door. He decided that he would propose to her tomorrow. His calendar in his laptop displayed Lacus' birthday tomorrow. He believed this would be the best gift ever for Lacus.

**Secret Control room**

"Sir! The preparation is completed!" A soldier reported.

The old man smirked, "Right! All hands get ready! The world will change very soon!"

**The Memorial in Berlin**

**CE 75 Febuary 5**

A man & a woman stood in front of the memorial. The man placed a bouquet of flowers and looked at the memorial for a bit. The woman with red hair tied in two ponytails approached the man. She placed her hand on his shoulders as tears flowed down the man's cheek. The man with black hair took her hand.

"Thanks Luna, I'm fine already." Shinn Asuka broke into the smile. "I'm sure Stellar will want to see me happy."

Shinn stood up and smiled. Wind was blowing against his black hair. "I'll not give up! I'll replant the flowers again if they were to be destroyed." Shinn extended his palm and extended it to the sky. "I vowed!" Lunamaria smiled. She was glad that shinn had let go of his past, willing to stand up and moved forward. Both of them left ZAFT after the war after being spared from execution for involvement in Dullandal's plan with help of Lacus Clyne. Lunamaria would follow Shinn no matter where he went. She was contented with it. Lunamaria closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shinn looked at her puzzled.

"I wish we can stay this way forever." Lunamaria said. Shinn placed his hands over her shoulder, "We will!" he assured her.

"Oh yeah! By the way, Lacus-sama is having her second speech in Berlin today since we are here, shall we visit her?" Lunamaria asked Shinn enthusiastically. Shinn nodded and agreed. It was months since he last saw Lacus and Kira at the memorial. Shinn wanted to see Kira again. He was relieved for not killing him. He could feel peace from Kira's peaceful and gentle smile. Kira didn't blame him for what he had done including almost killing him. "I'm sure they'll be surprised to see us." Shinn held her hands as they walked off to the city direction.

**A/N: Is this good? Bad? Please R&R! No flame please. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy! See you the next time!**


	2. Phase 2: The Prologue of the Isolation

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine. They belonged to whoever created them.**

**A/N: Thanks cricketchick1990 who reviewed my story. I will do my best! Yeah, the plot has not begun yet but read on. **

**Phase 2: The Prologue of the Isolation**

**The Hotel of Berlin**

"See you later, Lacus!" Kira waved goodbye to her outside the hotel to send her off for her peace speech at the parliament house. They made a date to meet up for dinner. This was when Kira was going to propose. He had booked the best table in the restaurant in the hotel.

Kira sighed as he was racking his brain on how he was going to propose. He wished Athrun was here with him so he could help him out but most probably he would be reprimanded by Athrun for his dumbness. Kira laughed as he recalled that Athrun still had not managed to win his twin sister's hands. Moreover, he had Meyrin who stuck with him most of the time. He didn't know how to reject her as he was too nice.

Kira walked down the street scanning for stalls which was set up temporary before the buildings were rebuilt and ready for use for unique rings he could used to propose to Lacus. He pulled out the ring which she gave him during the first war in Jakin Due. It was a ring from her mother. Kira was determined to find one especially for Lacus.

**Secret Control Room**

The old man in shadow nodded his head as the troop headed up to prepare for the invasion attack. He looked up to the gigantic structure. From today onwards, the world would change. The younger man behind him smiled.

**The central of the city**

"Do you know the way at all?" Lunamaria was getting impatient as they were always lost wherever they went even though they always have the map.

"I guess so." Shinn replied. Lunamaria snatched the map from him. "Until you figure this out, the speech will have ended!"

"Fine!" Shinn sat down at the fountain as he waited for Lunamaria to find their way. Shinn almost fell asleep when Lunamaria jerked him awake.

"I asked around, we are near. Come with me." Lunamaria dragged Shinn along before he could react. He could slightly see a familiar guy with brown hair passed by. He lost sight of him as he struggled to get free from her clutches.

"Is there anything wrong?" Lunamaria asked apologetically. "I'm sorry." She thought she hurt him when she grabbed his hand too tightly.

"No! I just thought I saw someone I know." Shinn looked at the direction where he thought he saw Kira. "Oh well, let's go before it's too late." Shinn decided to forget it as he thought he would see Kira later.

Meanwhile, Kira was looking around finding his perfect ring for his perfect bride. Just as he wanted to take a look at a ring, he spotted a twin crescent shaped hairclip. It was just like the twin hairclip Lacus was always wearing. He bought it straightaway thinking that it would definitely fit her.

Not long later, Kira found what he wanted: A twin crescent moon-like ring.

_This is just perfect! _He thought to himself. Kira walked back to the hotel feeling satisfied on what he bought.

**Parliament House**

"Hey Miss Clyne!" Julian greeted Lacus as soon as she arrived. Lacus was awkward to see him. This feeling was worse when Kira was around the day before.

"Hi Mr Kenny!" She responded with a smile. Julian was relieved when he realized Kira was not with her today. He had fallen in love with her at the first sight. He was aware of Kira's relationship with her but to him as long as she was not married, he would still have a chance.

"So, shall we have lunch this afternoon?" Lacus smiled apologetically wondering if she should reject his offer.

"Miss Clyne had a date with both of us for lunch." A voice replied. It appeared to be Lunamaria who managed to make it dragging Shinn along. Lacus smiled as she was surprised to see him. Julian who seemed disappointed left them alone. "I shall see you later then. Excuse me." Julian bowed.

"See you!" Lacus turned back and greeted Lunamaria and Shinn.

"Long time no see!" Lunamaria exclaimed. Shinn had his usual sulky look on his face.

"What brings you here?" Lacus asked feeling surprised to see them. Lunamaria smiled sadly looking at Shinn whose back was facing her. Lacus recalled the Destroy incident and Kira's confession to her of killing the Destroy pilot after their last meeting in Orb.

"Hi Shinn!" Lacus greeted. Shinn was stunned. He stammered as he struggled to say hi to her. "eto… Hi!"

An officer approached Lacus asking her to get ready. "Well, I shall see you guys later. Would you mind help me to call Kira along. He said he had something to do."

"Sure!" Lunamaria replied. Shinn recalled seeing Kira at the central of the city but he wasn't sure if it was him.

"Shinn, my mobile phone battery is flat. Can you call Kira for Lacus sama?" Lunamaria requested.

"Oh, ok!" Shinn hesitated wondering what to say to him. Shinn scratched his head and pressed the numbers in thick skin.

**Secret Control Room**

"Commence the attack!" The younger man ordered. The younger man had an orangey blonde hair and green eyes. He was prepared to do anything for his revenge. He pressed the button. As soon as the gigantic structure was activated by the pressing of the button, communication channels devices all over world was disrupted including the mobile suits communication. Even the radar used to locate the location of the transport was disrupted. Chaos spread all over the sea, the land and the sky. The transport devices were the first to detect the abnormality. Planes and mobile suits clashed with one another as they couldn't identify where they were.

The older man smiled as he looked through the monitors at the chaos created by his gigantic device.

Meanwhile, troops were dispatched in order to invade the lands during the chaos created to take their targets unaware.

**Parliament House**

Earthquakes was felt, screamed could be heard as troops of unknown soldiers surrounded the parliament house. Everything was vibrating. Things fell from the top as missiles were fired from the sky.

Lunamaria and Shinn were taking cover and debris was falling above them. Shinn glared at the sky scanning for possible MS or planes which was attacking the places. He saw many people crashed by huge debris but yet he could do nothing. Memories of his family being killed flashed across his mind. _This was happening again!_

"Shinn?" Lunamaria felt moisture on her hands. She lifted her head and saw Shinn crying. She was shocked at the sight in front of her. They were somehow protected as they hid under the metal stairs near where they were sitting.

"Shinn!" She called for him again touching his face shaking him. Shinn who was jerked awake, spotted Lacus who was unconscious by the side of the wall at the stage with her head bleeding badly. His eyes widened in shocked. Without much thinking, he rushed forward ignoring the falling debris towards her direction. Lunamaria couldn't stop him as she had to hide from the falling debris caused by missiles. She was dragged by a guy who saw a gap which would help them escape. All she could do was to pray for his safety.

To Lunamaria's surprise, it was Julian. Julian saw both of them hiding under the stairs which would collapse in any moment. They were almost out of the site when another missile crashed at them. Lunamaria shut her eyes waiting for her pending doom.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter, hope you will like it. Please R&R! Next phase will show how the gigantic structure affected the world. Well, I need to come up of the name for this gigantic structure. Any suggestion, please feel free to suggest. See you next time!**


	3. Phase 3: The Confusion

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I understand that my writing sucks. **

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine. All I can do is to type fanfics. **

**Phase 3: The Confusion **

**Parliament House**

**CE 75 February 5**

Lunamaria shut her eyes waiting for her pending doom and suddenly she felt she was shoved outwards.

She opened her eyes after a while realizing that she was still alive. Her eyes widened as she saw Julian buried by chunks of debris dripping in blood.

Shinn finally reached Lacus as he pulled her out to safety. He was relieved that she was alive. A missile crashed at his previous location. Shinn gasped for his breath.

"LUNA!" He screamed in despair. Once again he escaped death. Once again, he could not protect his loved ones. Shinn stared his hands which were filled with blood. Suddenly, he recalled the vow he made in front of Lunamaria and the memorial. He had to move on. Closing his eyes as his tears flowed down his cheek, he turned to Lacus and carried her in his arms out of the parliament house. "Please be fine, Lacus sama!"

**The city of Berlin**

_Strike Freedom_ was flying towards the direction of the Parliament House. Kira was trying to establish a contact with the Archangel but in vain. He couldn't get through Lacus' mobile phone too. He could felt the explosion and sensed that Lacus could be in danger. He did not have the time to change in his pilot suit and was in his usual casual outfit. He had to find Lacus no matter what.

"Damn it! Lacus please be safe!" Kira clutched the pouch storing the rings and the hairclip he bought earlier tightly as he piloted _Strike Freedom_ towards the direction of the parliament house.

**ORB National Defense Headquarters**

"Unable to establish the contact with outside!" An orb soldier replied.

"Keep trying!" Cagalli Yula Attha, the representative of Orb ordered.

_What the hell is going on? _Cagalli thought. It was unexpected. The communication devices and channels were all disrupted. They were not able to detect anything nor were they able to contact anyone outside the headquarters. It was just like being trapped in one place not able to go anywhere.

**Aprilius One**

The Supreme Council was aware of the situation. Although their communication devices were working normally all over PLANT and in the space colony, they were unable to contact the Earth. There were some discussions among the members in the council.

Eileen Canaver resumed her position as the Chairman of PLANT when Lacus Clyne rejected the offer of her as the chairman. Later, she was nominated as the best person to assume the position. She was engrossed in reading from the information gathered around the space colonies.

**The bridge of Archangel**

"How was it going?" Murrue Ramius asked her crews. It all happened so suddenly that they were unable to react on time.

Athrun Zala was working on _Infinite Justice _when the disruption occurred. His detection and communication programs were disabled. If he were to fight a battle with it now, it would mean he had to decide everything for himself with only what he could see in front without being able to receive any order from the bridge.

"No Madam, the communication channels were not working, we are not able to even contact Justice which is currently in the hanger!" Meyrin Hawke replied.

"Captain! I'm going to the defense headquarters to check out the situation!" Athrun arrived to the bridge. Murrue was deep in thought. In this situation, she had no other choice. "All right then. In case anything happens; please come back as soon as possible!"

"Yes Madam!" Athrun ran off to the hangar and launched _Infinite Justice_.

"Things don't look good." Mwu La Flaga stared at the window of the bridge. Murrue agreed with him. "And I got a bad feeling regarding this." Mwu said which made Murrue more worried.

**Temporary Emergency Centre**

The injured and the dead were being transported to the underground location near the Parliament House. There were thousands of casualties and still counting. In one of the mat, a red hair girl was trembling with fear as she recalled what happened before she was rescued by the civilians and transported her. All she had were only cuts & bruises in her limbs, nothing serious. She cuddled herself and cried. She wanted to see Shinn to confirm his safety. She didn't understand what made lost control of himself.

"Shinn please be safe, I want to see you!" Tears streaked on Lunamaria's cheek.

Meanwhile, Shinn carried Lacus who was unconscious to the Emergency Centre hunting for help anxiously. Everyone was busy running here and there tending the injured.

"Anyone, please help!" Shinn shouted anxiously. He was desperate. One of the volunteers straightaway carried her off his arms tending to her injuries. Soon, Lacus' head was bandaged up. All they can do was to hope. The volunteer assured Shinn that Lacus was not in danger at the moment but mind him that she suffered a concussion on her head as debris fell and hit her. It was hard to tell if there was any complication until she woke up.

Lacus was laid down in the ground as Shinn stayed by her side while volunteers and civilians were busy tending with all the incoming casualties.

**Parliament House**

Kira was shocked as he saw the remains of the building after the attacks of the missiles. He scanned around for sign of any survivor. He saw Julian who was buried under the debris. His eyes widened in shock. He approached the dying man shakily.

"Mr Kenny.." Kira called out to him. Julian struggled to talk to Kira in his dying breath.

"Lacus… she… could… save… her.." Julian breathed his last breathe before he could finish the sentence. Kira couldn't believe what he saw. His mind was in a blank as he stared at Julian's body in disbelief. He shook his head to push out the thought that Lacus could be dead. Kira headed to the interior area. His eyes widened spotted something which belonged to Lacus: Her favourite yellow twin hairclip lying in the mess. It was covered in blood. Kira spotted an unidentifiable female body nearby. Her features were all destroyed that Kira couldn't identify if it was Lacus.

He kneeled down in despair.

"Lacus!" he screamed. "It was all my fault! I should have stayed with you." Kira hit himself on his head. Once again, he was not able to protect his loved one. He stood up in daze suddenly at stared at the sky which was filled with smoke. Planes were still circling in the sky hunting for their targets.

Kira was filled with anger and hatred. He needed to find out the identity of the culprits and avenge for Lacus.

**A/N: I'm sorry my bad writings. I'm not cut out to describe. Next chapter, Kira's on a rampage. Someone will stop him. I people are wondering where his Strike Freedom came from, he brought it along by piloting to everywhere Lacus is going. Please R&R! No flame, thanks! See you next time! **


	4. Phase 4: The Wrath of the Ultimate Coord

**Disclaimer: Again, Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine. It belongs to its creators. **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Phase 4: The Wrath of the Ultimate Coordinator**

**Parliament House**

**CE 75 February 5**

Clutching Lacus' hairclip tightly, Kira ran back to his _Strike Freedom._ On his way back, he was ambushed by a number of unknown soldiers which fired at him mercilessly before he could react. Kira fell to the ground with a thud after being shot by a number of bullets. His eyes were in shock as he was losing his consciousness.

The unknown soldiers were terrified as they were notified of the ultimate coordinator but they did not expect to see him here. They were relieved as they saw Kira lying dead on the ground. It was then they retreated.

Kira struggled to move. Blood was flowing profusely out of his wounds. He knew he didn't have much time left. He wanted to search for the culprits who did that. He wanted to kill them all for Lacus. A purple seed exploded in his mind as he made it back to the cockpit of the _Strike Freedom_ despite his injuries.

Kira activated his _Strike Freedom_ as he cried in despair. Soldiers who were retreating were shocked and were blasted off by _Strike Freedom's_ guns before they could react. Kira were grinning as he saw their terrified expression as he fired his railguns at them at point blank.

No longer able to control himself, Kira fired at the mobile armours as well as the mobile suits the enemy deployed flying above which attempted to retaliate but all were killed within seconds by _Strike Freedom_ HiMAT. With the whole troop eliminated, Kira were grinning in tears (just like Shinn in GSD Phase 34). Kira coughed out blood and continued his hunt for the remaining possible enemy around. Kira spotted surviving civilian staring at him in the camera. Grinning evilly, he maneuvered the _Strike Freedom_ to step at them. Kira had lost all ability to differentiate. Unable to control himself he continued to flatten and to fire at those he thought was the ones who killed Lacus.

**Temporary Emergency Centre**

A civilian who just arrived struggled to stand.

"A monster!" The civilian screamed as he fell dead to the ground. Everyone in the centre could feel the vibration of the ground. They thought it was their pending doom. To them it was another attack from the unknown source.

_Strike Freedom_ was approaching the underground emergency centre killing many who was on their way to the emergency centre.

"It's a mobile suit!" A lady pointed out the moment she managed to get into the emergency centre underground.

Shinn was aroused from his thought. _A mobile suit _he thought. It could be an ally or aid from ZAFT. Shinn stood up and grimaced in pain noticing a huge cut on his left leg. He fell back to where he was.

"Don't move!" A volunteer attended to his wound quickly. "Your wound can be infected if not taken care of properly." He reminded Shinn.

"Thanks!" Shinn smiled a little as he saw Lacus who was sleeping peacefully. He should be optimistic. Perhaps Lunamaria survived and was somewhere around here as he scanned around the place but it was too crowded.

In a sudden, Shinn could hear screams of fear in his mind. His eyes widened in shock. Shinn sensed people dying struggling outside. Shinn clutched his head. He could feel someone was crying.

"Kira-san!" He thought he sensed his presence nearby.

Kira were firing everywhere mercilessly like a monster who could not wait to destroy whatever he saw. This was just like the _Destroy_ incident a year ago. This time round, it was done by the one who stopped and defeated _Destroy _a year back.

Shinn pushed through the crowd who were squeezing into the entrance. He finally got outside and saw something he did not expect to see at all. Innocent civilians were stepped by the unstoppable_ Strike Freedom _who determined to destroy everything. Shinn's eyes widened in disbelief.

**Secret Control Room**

This was getting interesting. The younger man was watching the whole incident through their special transmission which would send them images despite not being able to communicate. He would not care if his allies were killed as long as he got what he wanted. He didn't expect _Strike Freedom_ would appear and instead of ruining his plan, it just helped them a lot. He decided that he had something to do.

"I'm going out! Continue to supervise!" The man ordered. The old man nodded in response as he seemed to know what the younger man planned.

The younger man approached a black and white mobile suit. He activated the Gundam and prepared to launch. "Stanley Gladys, _Zeus_, launching!" _Zeus_ launched into the azure sky heading to destroy the freedom of life.

**Outside Temporary Emergency Centre**

_Strike Freedom_ continued its rampage. Shinn continued to watch as people around died. It was approaching Shinn but he didn't move an inch. Shinn just stood there as _Strike Freedom_ attempted to step on him. Shinn did not move. _Strike Freedom_ stopped its attack suddenly.

Kira was going to kill another one of his enemy when he spotted Shinn amongst the crowd. He just couldn't do it. He woke up all the sudden and felt the pain in his body unbearable. His vision was blurry as he struggled to balance _Strike Freedom._

"So, you are not doing it anymore?" Shinn shouted staring at it. What Kira had done was a reflection of himself trying to avenge for his loved one killing those who got into his way.

"Come, step on me! Shinn continued shouting. Kira tried to activate the communication channel but was not able to. He just realized what he had done as he saw dead bodies lying everywhere. All killed by him. _Strike Freedom_ lowered itself.

"Lacus-sama is atill alive. She was in the Emergency Centre right now!" Shinn shouted what Kira would want to hear. Kira was relieved to hear that he could believe Shinn's words. Kira opened the cockpit. Shinn saw Kira but his eyes were widened in shock when he noticed Kira's bullet wounds over his body. Shinn struggled to climb to the cockpit but his injury wouldn't allow him to. Shinn grimaced in pain. Kira lay on his seat and smiled peacefully.

"I… won't… be seeing her… anymore…" Kira struggled to speak. He dropped the pouch to Shinn at the bottom who picked it up carefully. "I'm… sorry…"

"I'll pass it to her for sure." Tears welled up at Shinn's eyes. "I'll get you out. You'll see her, trust me!"

"Can… I?" Kira continued smiling. Blood was spilled out of his mouth as he struggled to speak.

Shinn struggled to climb up where the cockpit was and extended his hands to Kira after placing the pouch in his coat's pocket. Kira smiled peacefully as he struggled to reach Shinn's hands.

As they were approaching each other, an antiship sword stabbed through _Strike Freedom_ cockpit from the back. Shinn's eyes widened as he saw a black gundam using the sword to stab through the cockpit as _Strike Freedom_ exploded. Shinn was blasted off a distance and he lost his consciousness. All he could remember was Kira's smile when he was extending his hand reaching for his.

**A/N: Well, I expect to be scolded by fans of Kira after this. Please R&R and no flame please and I'll be grateful. Next chapter, Shinn awakened and found Lunamaria.**


	5. Phase 5: The Beginning of an End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny although I wish to.**

**Phase 5: The Beginning of an End**

**ORB National Defense Headquarters**

Athrun arrived at the headquarters. He saw Cagalli kneeling at the ground in daze with tears flowing down her cheek.

"Cagalli!" He called out to her as he ran to her side embracing her.

"Cagalli!" he shook her vigorously. Cagalli woke up from her daze. "Did something happen?" He asked her in concern. Cagalli was surprised to see Athrun. She realized Athrun was embracing her and blushed. "Nothing…" She stammered. She turned her back on him and smiled.

Athrun was startled. For the moment she was crying in daze, another moment she was alright.

"I just felt I lost something important." Cagalli said suddenly. Athrun offered to help her look for whatever she had lost but before that they had something more important to do which was to find out what were the sources that caused disruption in their communication system.

**Secret Control Room**

Stanley Gladys returned to the dock to return his _Zeus_. He was smirking.

"Sir, everything is ready. " A soldier reported.

"Alright! Proceed for preparation! It will be the end of ORB!" Stanley ordered. He had just taken revenge for his late mother as he thought his mother was killed by the pilot of _Strike Freedom_ in Messiah. He intended to fight the Strike Freedom one day one-on-one but he decided to take it down when it was vulnerable in memory that his mother died without the power to retaliate.

"Rest in peace!" He whispered.

"Damn it! It should ignite a nuclear explosion but what happened?" Stanley left the area as soon as _Strike Freedom_ exploded thinking that the whole Berlin would be destroyed. They heard words of Lacus Clyne having a speech at the area. That would be the best place to strike.

"As long as they can't communicate, everyone will be on their own." The old man appeared disrupting his thought.

"Yes sir!" Stanley saluted.

**Outside Temporary Emergency Centre**

A group of two passed by the area. One of the guys looked at Shinn's unconscious face deep in thought. The other one looked at his sensor and shook his head on the battered cockpit nearby. They were too late.

"Let's go. Someone's here." The guy with the sensor jumped back into his jeep shouted disrupting his partner's thought. He jumped into the jeep looking back at Shinn who was rescued by a group of volunteers.

**Infirmary**

Shinn stirred he was slowly opening his eyes. He could barely see properly. He rubbed his eyes and Lunamaria came into his view.

"Are you awake? Shinn?" Lunamaria asked in concern.

Shinn felt his whole body was aching. "Luna! Ouch!" Shinn felt that his head were bandaged. Shinn couldn't believe his eyes that Luna was alive. Ignoring the ache, he got up and hugged her tightly.

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" He cried. Luna smiled and hugged him tighter. Lunamaria was relieved to see Shinn being saved. She rushed to look on him as soon as she was led here. She was glad that he was safe.

A pouch fell off his pocket suddenly. Shinn released from their embrace and picked them up. Tears welled up his eyes when he recalled what happened earlier.

"Shinn?" Luna asked puzzled as she saw his tears flowing down his cheek.

In a sudden, Shinn turned to face Lunamaria, "Is there any other casualty being taken in along with me?" He asked anxiously in hope that Kira could be saved. Lunamaria shook her head. "I don't know. I was being led here as soon as the ZAFT officer spotted me. I'm really glad to see you to know that you are safe."

Yzak Jule stepped into the infirmary as soon as he heard that Shinn had woken up.

Yzak was the new captain of _Minerva_. He introduced himself in a harsh tone in a way to inform them that they were aboard _Minerva_. He took them realizing that they were the former pilots of the ship when they found them in the midst of the casualties in the emergency centre.

The Jule team was assigned to control this part of the ZAFT territories after the second war. They noticed disruption of communication channels. They could not take action on time when Berlin was under attack.

"Does Captain Jule know where Lacus-sama could be? She was giving a speech during the attack." Lunamaria recalled.

"Come with me." Yzak led them to another room. Lunamaria wanted to follow Yzak alone initially but Shinn requested to come along with her as he explained that he was the one who rescued her out of the Parliament House which was why he was separated from Lunamaria.

They arrived to the next room where the pneumatic doors hissed open revealing Dearka Elsman, subordinate of Yzak nodding at him. Lunamaria had Shinn's arm over her shoulder helping him in.

"How was her condition?"

"Still no response. She had suffered a concussion on her head when the debris fell on her." Dearka replied. Shinn looked at Lacus' sleeping face feeling remorseful for not being able to save Kira. He bitted his lip. Yzak looked down and he lifted his head as he recalled something.

"Shinn Asuka, come with me."

Yzak and Dearka led both Shinn and Lunamaria into another room. Both of them gasped at the sight of a sleeping young man. Shinn's eyes widened in despair as he let go of Lunamaria and approached the brown hair boy slowly. Lunamaria was shocked.

Feeling worked up and shook his body trying to wake him up from his sleep desperately. He blamed Kira for breaking his promise of fighting together. Yzak came behind yelled at him to stop. Shinn stopped and slumped to the ground and cried in Lunamaria's arm when she rushed to him.

"I couldn't save him… I was almost there! We promise to fight alongside. Why is this happening?" Shinn scratched his head vigorously shocking Lunamaria.

"Stop it Shinn!" Lunamaria cried. "No matter what happen, I'll always be by your side!" Lunamaria hug him and Shinn finally calm down. In an awfully low tone he asked, "The black and white mobile suit, I'll get him for sure!" Shinn vowed. Lunamaria stood back a few steps as she was a bit startled by Shinn's cold expression, "Shinn…"

"Shinn Asuka, we brought you here as it was said that you were found unconscious near the remains of the _Strike Freedom_. We need the full account of the previous incident that occurred." Yzak said in a calm tone. Shinn stared at Yzak blankly and nodded his head in tears.

"Sir." A crew barged in suddenly. Yzak was rather frustrated. He urged his subordinate to speak up quickly.

"Lacus-sama is awake." He answered.

**A/N: **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**To bladebreakers and Lacus18:** **I'm sorry to have killed Kira here. That was part of my plot in my fanfic. **

**Regarding the group of guys who appeared at the scene where they found Shinn unconscious, they would not reappear again in the near future. I have plans for them. Anyway, stay tune for my next chapter! Please R&R thanks!**


	6. Phase 6: The Darkness

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Thanks ****cricketchick1990**** for your encouragement. I wish I can keep it going. I want to see how far I can go for this fic with my limited skills in writing. **

**Now, go on with the story…**

**Phase 6: The Darkness**

**Ocean territory of ORB**

_Infinite Justice_ and _Akatsuki_ were trying their utmost to defeat the unexpected enemy without knowing what each other will do and what the order was.

_Infinite Justice_ focused on the attack of the unknown enemy while _Akatsuki_ defended the ship. In a moment, many enemy mobile suits were taken down by them.

_They are not ZAFT nor they are the remaining of the Earth Alliance Forces, what in the world are they? _Athrun thought to himself. Due to the disruption, he was not able to contact Kira. "I'll do what I can. I won't let them take over ORB." He told himself. A green seed exploded in his mind as he moved forward and clashed with the enemy troops.

**ORB National Defense Headquarters**

Cagalli was biting her lips. It was a sudden attack on them. She couldn't react on time. They were not able to find out the source of the disruption. They could hear explosion nearby and Athrun offered to fight them off.

"Please be safe." Cagalli whispered as she felt her pocket for the ring Athrun gave her.

**The bridge of Archangel **

"Are we able to establish the contact with our Athrun and Mwu?" Murrue asked. Miriallia left to be her freelance photographer and Meyrin took over her position ever since they returned to ORB.

"No Madam!" Murrue was getting anxious. Although she was able to give orders to her crews on the bridge, they couldn't do much in case they caused troubles for both Mwu and Athrun. They couldn't find the carrier of these unknown troops either.

**Ocean territory of ORB**

"Argh. What the hell are they?" Mwu yelled as he took down another few enemy mobile suits which resembled ZAFT gouf.

Suddenly, there was a retreat signal and the remaining troops retreated. Both Athrun and Mwu were shocked. It was an advantageous situation to the enemy but why did they retreat without taking them down? Athrun tried to follow the retreating troop but Mwu stopped him. Athrun understood it could be a trap. He decided to leave it as that for the moment and wait till they were clearer with the enemy.

**Infirmary of _Minerva_**

"Lacus-sama you are awake! Thank goodness." She smiled as she returned when she heard news that she had awakened. "I'll get you some water." Lunamaria was going to leave but Lacus grabbed her hand.

"Where are we?" Lunamaria sat by her side. Lunamaria replied that they were in _Minerva_ and assured that they were safe. She tried not to show a sad face as they had agreed not to spoke to her regarding Kira.

"I see. But did you switch off the lights here. I can't see you. Where's Kira?" Shinn widened his eyes in disbelief when he heard her words from the outside. He approached her and waved his hands over her eyes. Lunamaria was annoyed at his action. "Stop it Shinn!"

"Shinn-san? Is he here?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, he's right in front of…" Lunamaria stopped her words halfway and she started waving her hands over her eyes. She gasped for her breath when Lacus did not respond, "Lacus-sama!" Lacus heard her and was shocked.

"She can't see." Shinn shook his head.

"Lacus-sama, please stay calm. I'll get the doctor." She ran off and bumped onto approaching Yzak with Dearka behind him.

"Lacus-sama! You are awake, are you feeling better?" Dearka asked trying not to show a sad face.

"Who are you? You sound familiar." Lacus asked. She was getting frightened.

"I'm Yzak! Dearka was talking to you just now. Don't tell me you lost your memory?" Yzak answered for Dearka.

"Yzak-san, is the light on? Lacus popped a weird question suddenly. She wanted to confirm for herself. Yzak was relieved that she remembered him.

"Yeah, as always." Yzak answered.

Lacus cried as she struggled to get up. She realized that she couldn't see. She waved her hand frantically struggling to get of the bed. She had become blind. She tripped and fell on Shinn who kneeled down by her side.

"Kira, where are you?" She shouted and she was looking for him desperately. Shinn hugged her. His warm embrace calm Lacus down as she thought it was Kira. "Kira!" She smiled as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Shinn helped her back to her bed. The military doctor of _Minerva _announced that she had a blood clot in her brain which was why she could not see.

Shinn slumped when he heard this. This would be a terrible blow to Lacus.

The others decided that they would keep the fact that Kira was killed during the attack from Lacus and Shinn and Lunamaria would stay by her side.

**Bridge of Minerva**

"The major problem will be we are not able to leave this place until the resources is restored here." Dearka said.

"I understand. I'll take care of both of them meanwhile. We will be disguising our appearance and settle down in the city over here where people will not know us. That'll be the best place for her recovery." Shinn said.

"You had my words that that thing would be built. I'll have it ready and sent over to you. Just keep in contact. However, are you sure about it? " Yzak asked Shinn. Shinn nodded.

"Do you intend to let Lacus know about Kira'? She'll find out sooner or later." Dearka continued.

"I intend to before we leave. " Shinn replied with determination. "She has to face it sooner or later. She should learn about it before the war with the unknown army occurs and get over it."

"URANUS eh?" Yzak answered. "We'll get them!" He punched his fist on his table in fury.

Lacus felt her way through the corridor of _Minerva_. She had accepted the fact that she was blind and Lunamaria had told her that Kira had left to investigate the source of the attack. She came to a door and knocked again a button accidentally. The door opened and she fell into the room.

_Where am I?_ She thought to herself as she continued to feel her way. She came to a bed where Kira's corpse laid. Kira's body had been taken care of and put on new outfit. He was lucky to be in one piece after an explosion in that cockpit. He was sleeping peacefully although he was killed cruelly. There was no sign of pain in his expression.

Lacus tripped and fell over the corpse. The coldness of body chills her to the core.

_A corpse _She thought to herself as she tried to stand up. Somehow, she tripped and fell on it again with her face on his shoulder. The feeling was awfully familiar. She couldn't bear to get up now.

"Kira, when will you come back, I miss you?" She whispered. In realization of her lying on a corpse, she helped herself up quickly.

"I'm really sorry about it!" She apologized trying to feel her way out of the room. Lunamaria witnessed the whole scene as she was looking for her since she was missing from her room. She was trying not to let Lacus hear her crying by covering her mouth as tears flowed down her cheek.

**A/N: End of the chapter. I'm sorry that I can't write a good battle scene due to lack of knowledge of Gundam and my limited language skills. I guess I'll expect some scolding from Lacus' fans this time. Anyway see you next time! Please R&R!  
**


	7. Phase 7: The Fated Discovery

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll do my best to write.**

**

* * *

Phase 7: The Fated Discovery**

**Meeting Room of the Archangel**

The Archangel crews were having a meeting with Cagalli and the ORB council regarding the recent attack on ORB and probably other parts of the world. Their radar and communication links were not working. All they can do was to wait.

"What in the world are they?" Everybody was talking about it since the week before after the first attack. Cagalli looked out of the window deep in thought. The feeling of loss was there but she was still not able to figure out the reason of this feeling.

Athrun had been observing Cagalli ever since. He couldn't stop thinking of her since they parted in the last war. He loved her and will protect her. Athrun was shocked to see her in tears the week before and he had a bad feeling towards it especially for the new unknown enemies.

They were not able to establish a contact with the outside world to learn anything regarding the attack and the tense situation. They were vulnerable from attacks from outside. To prevent them from being attacked for the time being, Cagalli ordered that an emergency measures to be taken which is to activate the banned umbrella of mirage colloid which was built with agreement with the PLANT and the Terminal and they would remain the stealth condition until they found out more about this.

"I request to leave ORB to make a contact with the outside to find out more about the phenomenon." Athrun raised his request to Cagalli. Although everyone was agreeable, Cagalli objected as she knew if he leaves, he would not able to find his way back without the radar and he would meet with danger outside if he was alone.

"But it had been a week, nothing is progressing." He protested. "Not only we do not know what caused this phenomenon, it was obvious that there were unknown enemies which want to take advantage over this or they may even be the culprits?"

"Athrun had a point there." Mwu agreed with him.

"But we need more mobile suit pilot here in case an attack occurs. It was obvious that they were strong and I believe they may even have gundams." Murrue objected. She would not want Mwu to fight alone in case anything happens. "We need Athrun."

"But I don't want to be a sitting duck here if many were suffering outside. Besides, we haven't heard from Kira and Lacus since then." Athrun protested once again.

"Yeah, you are right. If only Kira and Lacus are here right now." Cagalli agreed with him for once.

"Don't worry; they'll make it back here somehow. By now, they should learn about this. Let's pray for their safety." Murrue assured them. "Remember, they always make it back on the right time."

"Yeah!"

**In a forest of an island near ORB**

A group of people were talking about the incident that occurred around the world. They were glad that they arranged for a meeting there before the incident occurred and carefully, trying their best to find their way there without use of detecting device.

"URANUS?" Miriallia Haw was looking at a photo a photographer had taken at Suez. "The civilians and the EAF were taken unaware of this and was wiped out. It was unfortunate." The photographer shook his head. "I was lucky to manage to escape here."

"URANUS could be the name of the unknown organization. They were behind all this?" Miriallia figured it out of those photos attacks quickly. She had to inform ORB about it. She heard from others that ORB was under attack a week ago, even though they had the advantage, they retreated. She was sure ORB didn't know anything much about it.

"Do you know anything about Berlin?" The photographer asked Miriallia suddenly.

"Nope!" Miriallia looked through the photos.

"This place is lucky to be secured by ZAFT. There were actually survivors from what I heard. That's the only area where the troop suffered some losses which was why we were able to learn of the name of the organization."

Miriallia nodded at the given information. She had to try returning to ORB somehow to inform Archangel about this organization.

**Minerva **

Lacus continued to feel her way out. Shinn appeared behind Lunamaria who couldn't hold back her tears.

"Lacus sama!" Shinn greeted Lacus and Lunamaria noticed his presence.

"Shinn.."

"Shinn-san, Luna-san, I'm fine, I can find my own way. Don't worry about me." Lacus tried to force a smile as she fell over Kira once again.

"Lacus-sama!" Lunamaria ran to help her up.

"I'm really so sorry to fall over you." Lacus touched his face. It was cold but felt familiar. Shinn closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to tell her everything today.

"It's fated that you will find all the way here, Lacus-sama!" Shinn said raising his voice. Lunamaria shook her head signaling Shinn not to say further.

"There are some truths you need to face and I'm going to tell you everything about especially regarding the person right in front of you!" Lacus turned to where Kira laid.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria shouted.

"That lifeless body was…."

* * *

Shinn had told everything except the black and white mobile suit which gave Kira the final finishing blow. 

"In the end, he died with the smile. I couldn't save him. He wouldn't have survived with that kind of wounds. I'm sorry." Shinn passed to her Kira's remain which he instructed him to pass to her before he died. He stood up and left as soon as he finished. He was crying outside.

Lacus was shocked. Her mind was in a blank. She stood up and hugged Kira's lifeless body. She would not speak a single word to express her sadness. Lunamaria noticed that Lacus was expressionless. She just hugged his body tighter as she sat on the bed and let Kira slept on her lap. No wonder the feeling was awfully familiar. It was Kira's. Kira was dead, killed. Yet, she was actually unconscious in the underground when Kira was suffering. She was not able to console him even at the last moment.

"Kira!" She managed to choke out.

"Wake up and look at me! It's me Lacus!" Lacus shook his body vigorously hoping Kira would wake up and greet her.

"We had a date, don't you remember?"

"Lacus-sama!" Lunamaria tried to move Lacus away before she got too worked up.

"No, Kira, I had lost everything, I need you. You can't be dead!" Lacus shook her head in rejection. Lacus struggled to reach Kira as Lunamaria tried to pull her away from Kira. "Kira!"

"Lacus-sama!" Lacus fainted on Lunamaria's arms.

Shinn rushed in as soon as he heard Lunamaria crying for help.

* * *

**A/N: End of phase 7! Lacus had learnt the truth of Kira's death. People will have lot to complain. Whatever it is, just read on. I'll appreciate if you can R&R. See you soon!**


	8. Phase 8: The Decoy

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Once again, I'm grateful for those who had reviewed. I'm already halfway through the fic to be honest hoping to end the first arc soon. Thanks for your support!**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 8: The Decoy**

**Secret Room**

The old man was smiling. His pieces of puzzle were falling into place. They had taken over most of the Earth without much effort. He ordered a retreat but yet he had planted a troop of army in the ORB territories to take over the ORB political control without anyone of the Archangel knowing.

"My younger brother, cheers!" The old man raised his wine glass and poured over the photo of him and his younger brother.

"With the ultimate coordinator dead and the pink princess wouldn't have the motivation to fight; we'll win for sure and most probably taking back control of the PLANT. If nuclear explosion had occurred, sir, I could have wiped the princess out too." Stanley explained. The old man raised his hand indicating him to stop.

"You had done well, Stanley. There's no need for that. It's just a coincidence that they have to appear there. That's their fate! The ultimate coordinator had the time to shut off the nuclear reactor before he was killed, that was why nuclear explosion didn't occur. Anyway, we'll be able to take control of the world soon, not to worry." The old man gave him a pat on his shoulder as he left the room leaving Stanley baffled.

"My brother, their ends is what you wanted, isn't it?"

* * *

**Attha Mansion**

Meanwhile, a group of soldiers sneaked into ORB now currently approaching the Attha Mansion.

"Don't leave any sign of her death!" A voice was heard from the walkie talkie.

* * *

**Secret Room**

The old man sat by and watched the screens which showed the happenings all over the world. He just gave an order to take care of the ORB princess so that he could proceed with his next plan. His army had taken control all over the island except the military defense headquarter until much later killing or confining all of the officers spotted taking over the whole of the ORB without anyone knowing. They had substituted the officers all over the ORB with their own.

Erica Simmon and her fellow colleagues were being locked up somewhere in ORB. She decided to would stay still for now. She believed in the Archangel. They had to escape before they were being surrounded meanwhile. As long as they escaped, they would stand a chance. She prayed for the safety of the crews and the pilots.

* * *

**Attha Mansion**

"Cagalli-sama." Kisaka woke Cagalli up from her sleep in her office informing that there was movements around her residence. He did not have the full detail but he needed to get Cagalli out of the danger for now. The enemy might already had them surrounded.

"What?"

"Cagalli-sama, I believe they are after your life, you have to leave now." With that he dragged Cagalli along to his trustworthy subordinate ordering him to take Cagalli to the Archangel. The whole island was apparently taken over by the URANUS during their last battle with them. It was a decoy. Kisaka would buy some time for her.

* * *

**The briefing room Archangel**

"URANUS?" Murrue asked. Miriallia nodded.

"From what I heard, most of the Earth had been taken over by them without much effort. They seemed to be hijacking the satellites disrupting all communication over the world. That can't be confirmed yet or they had another way." Miriallia reported.

Mwu and Athrun were listening to her attentively. Mwu raised his eye brow, "Judging from your words, can I say that they were challenging us?" He asked.

"My sentiments exactly. The Earth was recovering after the last war. It had only been months since then. ORB is most probably the only side who has the power to stand against them." Athrun added.

"Captain Ramius!" An ORB soldier panted upon arriving on the briefing room.

"Cagalli-sama is…" The soldier slumped onto the ground without warning with a bullet wound on his back shocking everyone.

"Cagalli!" Athrun took off immediately sensing her in danger while Murrue sent her crews to investigate the situation and take emergency measures.

"I'm afraid it's a decoy. ORB most probably fell onto their control by now." Murrue turned to Miriallia and Mwu who nodded in response.

"If that's the case, we need to leave before we are surrounded." Mwu instigated.

* * *

Athrun was running towards the Attha mansion. Pulling out his pistol he shot down two enemy soldiers unaware and they tumbled to the ground from the trees. He knew they were waiting for Cagalli and possible reinforcement from the remnant of the ORB. 

He sensed a presence in the bushes nearby and approached it carefully. In a sudden, two person fell out of the bushes. Athrun was about to fire on them when he realized it was Cagalli and another soldier. The soldier was already shot while covering Cagalli from the assassins. He begged Athrun to take Cagalli away to safety before he went limp. Cagalli was in tears feeling shocked. Without hesitation, Athrun dragged her along.

Athrun observed the surrounding while hiding in the bushes making sure that the area was safe before moving on.

"Cagalli, hold on to me, don't let go of my hands." Cagalli just nodded her head in tears.

They had walked a certain distance when Athrun felt a presence. He grabbed onto Cagalli and dodged a number of bullets and hide behind a tree. He instructed Cagalli to stay quiet. Sneakily as he was, he took out an ambusher knocking him out. He equipped himself with the guns from that guy who was knocked out by him.

"Come." He extended his hand to Cagalli who took it readily. They arrived to an open area and Athrun stopped. "Cagalli stay in one side, I'll take them on." Cagalli nodded and hid behind a tree.

A few ambushers appeared in an instant attacking Athrun. Athrun who had an absolute accuracy in shooting took them down swiftly. He snatched another pistol from the ambusher as he ran out of bullets. Soon, all of the ambushers were knocked out.

Athrun and Cagalli ran to the port after getting out of the bushes area. Another group of ambushers fired at them. Athrun noticed that straightaway. He took Cagalli with him as they hide behind a railing. Suddenly Cagalli fell and Athrun caught her instantly. He saw lot of blood on his hand when he removed his hand from her back.

"CAGALLI!" His eyes widened in shocked. Cagalli was shot and bleeding badly. Feeling mad at himself for not protecting her well. He fired at the incoming attackers, killing them instantly.

Directly behind him, another attacker had a target lock on his sniper. Before he could fire, he was shot down by Kisaka who managed to get away. Kisaka aided Athrun and took out the rest of the attackers in second using two guns at once.

"Cagalli." Athrun cried. Calmly, Kisaka approached them and felt life sign from Cagalli.

"We have to hurry. She's still breathing." Kisaka told Athrun. Nodding his head he carried Cagalli back to the Archangel with Kisaka watching his back for ambush.

* * *

**A/N: End of the chapter! I believe I'll get more flames after this. Right now, I can assure you both Athrun and Cagalli will be safe. Is the villian I created too obvious to guess? Next chapter, a new mobile suit will appear. Athrun will meet an old friend of his. I really need to make some amendment. Stay tune! Please R&R!**


	9. Phase 9: The Former Comrade

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. Now go on to the story. **

**Phase 9: The Former Comrade**

**

* * *

**

**Minerva bridge**

Yzak looked at the data he had gotten from the remnant of the ZAFT forces on Earth and was in deep thought. Intelligences showed him that the unknown source which disrupted communication all over the world was probably located in Panama, where one of the Earth Alliance base was located but it was most probably taken over by the URANUS by now since the Earth Alliance troop did not have enough time to recover from the last war.

He was rather frustrated since the burdens now fell on him since he had the most power among the remnant of the ZAFT forces. They had to take out Panama, destroy the source and resume the communication links between the world.

* * *

**Secret Room**

"You are saying…" Stanley was surprised to hear that they had taken control of ORB. He had heard the plan of his old man but he didn't expect to carry that out so fast even though ORB was covered with the umbrella of mirage colloid.

"You'll be the captain of this ship which I'll be giving you and you would be entrusted to protect our empire." The old man smirked shaking his glass of wine lying on his chair.

"Yes sir! I'll not let you down."

"Fetch the girl first." The old man instructed swinging his glass.

Stanley came onto the bridge and gave his order for the ship to launch. The secret control room revealed to be the bridge of the _Julius._

_

* * *

_

**Infirmary of Archangel**

Athrun sat outside the room waiting anxiously while the military doctors were trying their best to save Cagalli's life.

"It's my fault for not being careful enough." Athrun buried his face in his palm holding on to a pendant Cagalli had given him. The same thing happened during the armoury one incident when Cagalli knocked her head against the control of the zaku due to an impact.

Meyrin approached Athrun handing him a towel to wipe his face. She had noticed how anxious Athrun was when he carried Cagalli into the ship looking for doctors. She was aware that Athrun had feeling for Cagalli and vice versa but yet she was hopeful that Athrun would notice her and she would stand a chance.

Meyrin told Athrun that the _Archangel_ would launch very soon and Murrue wanted Athrun to stand by by his _Infinite Justice_ as they would most probably encounter the enemy once they were out of the facility.

"Don't worry, Cagalli-sama will be fine." Meyrin looked down holding the towel Athrun passed back to her.

"Everyone, from now on, it's going to be a tough fight. If we want to win, we had to break through the net the enemy had prepared for us. Things are now beyond our control unfortunately. Archangel will launch urgently." Murrue briefed her crews.

"Yes Madam!" Murrue dismissed all her crews to prepare for the launching of the ship.

* * *

**ORB National Defense Headquarters**

The old man had alighted from the_ Julius _together with one of his subordinates. They had secured the national defense headquarters which would belong to them from now on. He stepped into the area and spotted dead bodies spreading over the place. A young pilot with curly green hair who was in wheelchair came to his superior.

"This area is secured, sir!" he reported.

"Good job. Connect the URANUS systems; let's see how far the ship can go. As soon as they launch, I want you and your troop to take good care of them." He patted the boy on his head.

"Yes sir. I'll not disappoint you." The boy turned to leave for the hangar for his mobile suit.

The old man just smiled. He recalled how badly hurt the boy was when they rescued him from a ruined mobile suit. The previous battle caused him to be paralyzed down the waist. He was a second generation coordinator just like Stanley who had a fantastic reflex. His strength was parallel to him and was as good as any of the elites in the former Zala squad as he used to be one of the members.

The boy put on his helmet and looked into the mirror, what he did not know that his memory was manipulated. The knowledge he obtained might not be the truth. Right now all he wanted was to fight the coward, Athrun Zala who escaped by himself when he was almost killed by the _Strike_. He swore that he would not let him go free. He would have his own revenge.

* * *

**Bridge of the Archangel**

"Load the Gottfrieds, Igelstellung, Valiant, Wombat, Corinthos, Sledgehammer. Pilots should stand by on their mobile suits. Once we are out of the facility, we are up for an intense battle." Murrue ordered.

Arnold repeated the command as he got the systems of the Archangel online, ready to launch.

Athrun jumped into his _Infinite Justice_ booting up his OS in the system. He was busy adjusting his system to keep up with the following battles. As he was typing, his mind was all about Cagalli. The doctor announced that she was out of danger but he just couldn't keep his mind out of her.

Mwu in _Akatsuki_ next to Athrun waved to him. Athrun nodded in response.

"Archangel launch!" Murrue announced. The engine of the Archangel blared as the ship launched emerging out of the water slowly.

* * *

**National Defense Headquarters**

The boy with green hair smirked as he saw the Archangel emerging from the water. Looking over the screen, the old man appeared signaling him to move. They would take on the Archangel with the murasames they had obtained when they took over the Headquarters as well as his _Asterisk_ Gundam.

URA-205A: _Asterisk_ Gundam deployed the use of ultracompact hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor with hyper capacitor, coated in silver equipped with the updated OS, phase shift armour as well as the mirage colloid. The weapon of the mobile suit used resembled a ninja equipped with its unlimited number of holographic boomerang which would be used to distract the enemy mobile suit while using the real boomerang as soon as the pilot was worn out dodging the holograms. Its mirage colloid enabled the mobile suit to avoid being noticed by the enemy mobile suit before they slashed down the mobile suits which in turn defeated them before they knew.

The OS was finally connected online. The boy launched it immediately for his hunt of the coward, "Nicol Amalfi, Asterisk, launching!" He announced through the URANUS system. The Asterisk launched immediately activating its mirage colloid and hid in the midst of the murasame troop.

* * *

**Catapult of the Archangel**

As soon as they emerged out of the water, they knew they were ambushed. Murrue clenched her fist on her seat.

"They are using the murasame! Madam!"

"That means we would not be able to launch our murasames in order not to cause confusion mistaking our enemies as the allies, send my orders to the hangar to launch only the Infinite Justice and the Akatsuki!" Murrue ordered. Miriallia would be responsible in relaying orders from the bridge to the hangar since the communication links were not working due to the disruption.

"Yes madam!" Miriallia took off to the hangar sending her orders.

"Our hope lies on you, Athrun, Mwu." Murrue needed to have the Archangel break through of the situation before proceeding to the Kingdom of Scandinavia in hope that they were not in the hands of the URANUS. They would take one step at a time.

'So I see." Mwu said. He turned to Athrun who was distracted. "They'll be counting on us. Let's do it!"

"What? Yes." Athrun did not pay attention to the instruction given.

"This will trouble us if you are not focused, kid." Mwu reminded Athrun.

"I'm sorry."

The missiles were fired to the sky as the battle began. Athrun and Mwu launched respectively. Athrun took out the Grappling Stinger and bind it over three murasame at one shot. He watched as the murasame exploded in the water from his attack.

_Akatsuki _on the other hand using its dual beam saber hacked off some of the mobile suit. The problem did not lie on the numbers Mwu thought. Something was fishy as the enemies were too easy to take down. Mwu looked around while slashing off another one or two murasames.

The Archangel was firing missiles to the sky trying their utmost to break free of their attacks before they reached the opposite side in order to submerge. That would be critical as they were unable to use any of the armament in the process of submerging.

Athrun maneuvered his _Infinite Justice_ sensing an eye observing him. He concentrated by closing his eyes. He went into seed mode as soon as he reopened his eyes. Using the grappling stinger, he slashed on the air. The invisible mobile suit finally revealed itself after dodging the attack.

"As expected from Athrun Zala." Nicol muttered in his _Asterisk._ Mwu realized the presence of the _Asterisk_ at the same time. He nodded his head signaling he would cover the ship while Athrun would take on the silver mobile suit.

Pulling out his holographic beam saber, he slashed on the _Infinite Justice_ which managed to dodge it kicking it from the back. _Infinite Justice_ took out his extendable trying to disable the invisible Gundam which disappear in a moment surprising Athrun.

It appeared once more this time clashing with the _Infinite Justice_ directly over the water startling Athrun with its intense power.

* * *

**A/N: I really hate to write battle scene. I hope it's not badly done. As for the new Gundam, I hope it's not illogical considering my lack of knowledge of Gundam even after some research. Please bear with it and I'll appreciate if you can R&R, see you next time!**


	10. Phase 10: The Invisible Sword

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: My plot is moving slower and slower, gosh, I need to buck up! Thanks for those who reviewed. **

**Phase 10: The Invisible Sword**

* * *

**  
In an Ocean**

They had decided to cremate Kira on a raft in the ocean. Lacus could not bear to leave Kira. She kissed him for the last time while hanging her ring which he bought for her over his neck before burning the raft with his body together with her favourite hairclip Kira had found which made him thought she was killed on it as the raft drifted in the sea.

Lacus looked on to the direction of the ocean in daze with Lunamaria by her side. She had worn Kira's ring over her neck.

"Kira…" She finally broke down crying in Lunamaria's arms.

"Kira-san, I'll continue to replant the flowers no matter how many times they'll be blown away." Shinn swore watching the raft which was burning in flame disappearing from their sight.

* * *

Over the water of the ORB territories

Athrun continued fighting with the _Asterisk_ Gundam. He knew he did not have enough time. He had to remove him as soon as possible in order to catch up with the Archangel which was submerging anytime with _Akatsuki_ covering it while slashing the murasame.

Nicol who was smirking opened his comm. connecting to the Infinite Justice using his URANUS system installed in the OS.

"It's been a long while, Athrun." Nicol spoke up. "I hope you haven't forgotten me."

Athrun was stunned. It was a voice which sounded very familiar.

"If you have forgotten me, I shall introduce myself, I'm Nicol Amalfi, your long-lost friend. A friend who you abandoned!" Nicol glared at the Infinite Justice in fury as he activated his mirage colloid and utilized the holographic boomerang.

"Nicol? Impossible! He's dead." Athrun was feeling stunned. His mind was in a blank. He couldn't believe his ears. Athrun dodged the holographic boomerang thinking that they were real.

"If you are Nicol, why didn't you contact us?" Athrun tried to say something since he found his comm. currently working.

"Coward, meet your maker." _Asterisk_ threw a real boomerang towards the _Infinite Justice_ slashing open the cockpit revealing a shocked Athrun who was not able to react on time.

"I'm not like my partner who loves stabbing people on the back, I'll kill you right here in front of you." _Asterisk_ pulled out a giant saber and was about to impale through the cockpit. Nicol smiled as he was able to avenge himself finally.

* * *

**  
Minerva**

Yzak and Dearka were discussing on their military strategies. Since things had come to this, there was no turning back.

Meanwhile Shinn was sitting in the room where Kira's body used to be laid. Shinn closed his eyes and he thought he could hear Kira's thought. He was smiling to him by the wind as he passed him his mechanical bird and disappeared. Shinn almost fell off from his chair when he woke up. Torii flew right into his hand.

"I understand, Kira-san. I'll take good care of her for you."

The three of them left Minerva in a jeep. Shinn looked back at the foot of _Minerva. _It used to be his mothership even though there were unhappy memories whether now or in the past. For now, all he could do was to let Lacus recover in a place for Kira's sake.

* * *

**  
Somewhere in the Equatorial nation**

Shinn and Lunamaria decided to reside in the equatorial nation temporary. They were surprised to see that this part of the area was untouched by the URANUS when they heard from Yzak. They were expecting resistance from the URANUS army when they first arrived in the nation.

"This place seemed peaceful." Lunamaria exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were still able to cope with life even with heir communication link cut." Shinn said while reading the map. "Don't tell me." Lunamaria felt the worst.

"We are lost again." Shinn answered immediately earning him a whacking on his head. Lacus laughed. Shinn and Lunamaria stared at her in surprise. This was the first time they saw Lacus laughed after Kira's death. They smiled at each other for it.

"Both of you are really on good term. Aren't you?" Lacus couldn't see but she could sense it. "It sounds normal for a couple to bicker." Shinn and Lunamaria just blushed with their back turned each other.

"I wish I can do that too." Lacus said sadly. "Forget about it, let's grab a bite instead." She said livened up a bit.

"Yeah." Shinn didn't know if she had gotten over Kira. She never would. It would take a person a lifetime to forget. But he was glad, happy that she did not put herself in despondence at least for now. Perhaps she was putting up a strong front.Shinn would do whatever he could for her, for Kira's sake.

* * *

**  
Over the water of the ORB territories**

Nicol was about to stab Athrun through the opened Infinite Justice cockpit when he stopped suddenly feeling hesitant. Image of their happy times flashed through his mind and he realized he couldn't kill Athrun.

Nicol turned his attention on the Archangel by sending boomerangs on the back of the engine in turn damaging it. The impact of the explosion shaken the crews in the bridge. Mwu couldn't react on time as he was taking on too many enemy murasame at once. Asterisk threw another boomerang this time disabling Akatsuki by slashing both arms of the mobile suit.

Mwu was surprised by the action. He thought _Asterisk_ had him.

Nicol ordered a retreat while Murrue decided to risk it all by submerging in this condition. All their engines were severely damaged. Noticing the retreat of the enemy murasame, Mwu heaved a sigh of relief as Akatsuki landed on the catapult of the Archangel.

_Infinite Justice_ remained in the sky in daze. Nicol whiz past the _Infinite Justice_ tossed him a head crest of a mobile suit. Athrun caught it in surprise.

"Nicol! Why?" Athrun cried.

"I'll let you off for now. My master is inviting you to Panama where the source which caused the disruption is located. The power between the Archangel and us is on par for now. The next time we meet will be the time I obtain the head crest of your _Infinite Justice_." Athrun looked down on the red and white head crest with two yellow spikes.

"Don't mistaken me. I'm not the one who obtained the head crest you are holding on. I'm not that powerful. My partner is the one. That's his victory. You'll see him in Panama." With that Nicol switched off the comm. and activated his mirage colloid Leaving Athrun who was glared at the retreating troop.

* * *

**  
Hangar of the Archangel**

Mwu got off from his Akatsuki and was feeling thankful that he survived after the _Asterisk_ Gundam almost struck him.

"Mwu." Murrue who arrived on the hangar jumped into his arms in tears.

"It's all right now, my dear." He patted her.

_Infinite Justice_ docked and Athrun came off of his mobile suit removing his broken helmet. His head was bleeding from the slash and the impact of the attack. The crews rushed to him offered to take him to the infirmary. Athrun nodded as he was feeling a bit dizzy.

Meyrin was worried for Athrun as he walked out from the infirmary with his head bandaged. He was glad to hear that Cagalli was fine. He stayed by her side waiting for her to wake up. He thought about his previous encounter with Nicol. Why did he call him a coward? Athrun recalled Nicol mentioned to him about Panama that he would meet his partner and about the source that disrupt communication.

He fell asleep as he recalled the previous incident. He was aroused from his sleep when Cagalli stirred suddenly. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Athrun smiling at her.

"Athrun." She spoke up in her weak voice. Athrun's eyes beamed in happiness and he hugged her gently afraid that it might affect her wound.

"I was afraid that I will lose you." Cagalli closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are always on my mind, Athrun. I couldn't keep my mind off you when I was shot. I…"

"Cagalli, I know. Please give me a chance, we'll start all over again." Athrun released from their embrace and held up the ring he gave Cagalli."

"How did you…"

"A medical personnel passed it to me when during the operation." He placed the rings on her palm.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry." He kissed her on the forehead. Outside of the room, Meyrin had witnessed everything. It seemed that she had lost. Lost Athrun's affection to the Representative of ORB. Tear welled up on her eyes. She ran down the corridor and bumped into Miriallia and rest of the crews with stiff expression still shocked at what they had just seen.

"Meyrin." Miriallia got her on her arms. Meyrin was crying. Miriallia understood what could have happened. She wanted to console her but they had more important things to do right now.

Cagalli realized that Athrun was hurt. Athrun just smiled. He assured her that he was alright and believe in him. Athrun did not want to burden her with his problem with Nicol whom he thought he was dead all along. Cagalli realized she had forgotten about ORB. She tried to get out of the bed but Athrun stopped her.

"For now, just stay on the bed. I'll promise you, I'll take ORB back for sure. For now, we can't do anything." Athrun patted on her head. Cagalli nodded her head.

"Kid! Murdock-san said he wanted to see you immediately." Mwu popped in. "He said it's urgent but they he's not telling us anything."

"Is Justice too damaged to be repaired?" Athrun asked.

"Like I know." Mwu shrugged.

"Athrun, you better go." Cagalli pushed him.

"Ok, ok!" Athrun kissed Cagalli in her forehead as he took off to the hangar. Murrue felt happy for both of them even though they were currently in dire situation when she arrived standing behind Mwu. She cleared her throat a bit signaling her presence. Cagalli just blushed.

"Murdock-san, does anything matter? Is Justice too damaged to be repairable? Athrun asked as the maintenance crew looked at him sadly while they were moving the head crest Athrun brought in to one side.

* * *

A/N: End of the chapter. The longest ever written meaning the next one will be short since I changed the sequences of the events. I'll let Athrun learn about what happened to Kira but for now, he'll only know about it briefly the next chapter. Please R&R. See you next time!


	11. Phase 11: The Faceoff

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Once again, I appreciate the reviews I had received. Now go on to the story. This chapter will focus on Shinn.**

**Phase 11: The Face-off****  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**Julius**

The ship reached Suez another base of URANUS they had taken over for replenishment. Stanley knew it would take some time for both the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ to arrive on the next stage area of the game. He decided to go for a break. He disembarked from the ship with a small group the moment the ship docked in the port and he had given the orders to the remaining crews to prepare for the coming battle. The truth was he had something to do, to pick up a girl in their facility somewhere in India. He had read off from his data that the girl was another survivor of war. Somewhere in the Equatorial nation

Stanley approached the facility with his army. Removing his hood and sunglasses he observed around the ruined building. This was the first time he had came here by himself after the old man arrived to fetch Nicol Amalfi who was undergoing his training here. This time he had the orders of destroying the faculty after fetching the girl who was left with a number of the remaining surviving extended naturals.

A brown haired girl was sitting inside reading as he and the troop stepped in.

"Sis, I had come for you by the orders of our master." Stanley explained his purpose of coming here signaling his subordinate to take the girl with them. The girl stood up glaring at Stanley with her pink eyes. She muttered, "The time has come."

"What are the orders?" The girl asked. Swinging her only arm stretching herself.

"Master had secured most parts of the Earth. However, both Minerva and the Archangel had gotten away. We'll be expecting them in our base in Panama. Our master had your mobile suit ready."

"I see." The girl attached her prosthetic arm to where she had missing her arm. Stanley couldn't understand why the old man had taken her in. Just because she was a kin of the former super ace in ZAFT. He had long heard of the ability of the Super Ace but this pilot was emotionally unstable. He had no interest fighting him in battle.

"Just give me the orders. To defeat them?" The girl eyed him sternly. Stanley just nodded.

"Alright, let's go. Stanley-niichan." The girl smiled naively in the sudden but Stanley did not take this in. His subordinate led the girl into the vehicle and left leaving Stanley to take care of the remaining extended who was defeated in the training by the girl, Mayu Asuka.

* * *

**  
**

**Somewhere in the Equatorial nation**

Lunamaria passed Shinn a bowl of soup she had collected from the volunteers from the area who were distributing food and resources to the needy while Lacus was listening attentively to the talking of people. It was good to keep herself updated although she did not want to care. Her sense of hearing had became more sensitive after she became blind.

"Someone's coming." Lacus opened her eyes. A boy who was struggling to climb towards them.

Shinn ran to him and helped him up. He noticed that the boy was in chain and was bleeding from his cuts in his arm. Lunamaria came to the boy and started cleaning his wounds. Lacus heard footsteps of a group of people approaching.

"Move away from the boy, bastard." A guy in spiky blonde hair ordered. Shinn wouldn't budge. Lunamaria just stared at the guy in anger. In a moment a group of soldier snatched the boy from him and shoved Lunamaria to the ground when she tried to resist.

"Luna!" Shinn helped her up to see if she was hurt. Lunamaria shook her head.

"Who are you?" Shinn demanded. Stanley ignored him and shot the boy dead leaving Shinn and Lunamaria in shock. Lacus hid herself behind a wall and listened.

"Mere weaklings, they should die." Stanley commented.

"Why did you?" Shinn clenched his fist and jumped to punch Stanley in his face. Usually, Stanley would be able to react but this guy was fast surprising him. Stanley staggered a bit and balanced himself. He returned the punch to Shinn which caused him to fell to the ground when the soldier surrounded Shinn securing him.

"You are pretty good as a natural." Stanley praised Shinn for his braveness and his swiftness. "No, you are a coordinator. A pretty well trained one in fact."

"Who are you? Why are you attacking such a young boy?" Shinn demanded glaring at Stanley in anger.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you." He pulled out a pistol and aimed his pistol on Shinn's forehead. To him, Shinn was an incapable brat who was ignorant.

"You guys are cruel killing all the innocents just to fulfill your foolish desires." Shinn yelled after noticing the logo in his uniform. It was URANUS again.

"You are an intelligent coordinator, tell you what, if you join us, I'll spare your life. I can give you power. A power to decide one's life or death, a sword for you to obtain your desire if you like such as to protect your loved ones you know." Stanley looked at Shinn who was glaring at him angrily.

"Power doesn't mean anything. You'll be the cause of other people's misery." Shinn yelled at him struggling to be released from the soldier grasp.

"You really don't know anything. There are two choices in front of you: To die or to join us." Stanley punched Shinn on his chin. Shinn glared at him as though he couldn't wait to beat the craps out of him. Lunamaria watched this in fear. She noticed a wooden stick on the ground. Sneakily and carefully, she picked it up hiding it behind her back. Lunamaria would find a way to get Shinn out of this even if it would cost her her life.

"I'll never join you, despicable brat." He spitted at Stanley's feet. Fury in anger he pulled his trigger with Shinn glaring at him not afraid of death. Lunamaria raised her stick about to strike on Stanley.

* * *

**A/N: This a short chapter. Rewrote these few chapters a number of times to fit in what I intended to write. Next chapter will focus on Athrun continued from the previous chapter. Please R&R, thanks!**


	12. Phase 12: The Surviving Hope

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I'm pretty busy with my school and stuffs. I wish to update and finish this as fast as I can before the school works catch up with me. Anyway, go on to the story.**

**Phase 12: The Surviving Hope  
**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in the Equatorial nation**

Nothing happened as Stanley pulled his trigger. Stanley dropped his gun as Lunamaria raised her stick about to strike on him.

A subordinate of Stanley's arrived informing about the approaching of the ZAFT battleship, _Minerva_.

"Damn it, let's go." Stanley ordered as he took off. He turned to Shinn. "Bastard, if fate permits, we'll meet next time. I won't go easy on you. You are lucky that I ran out of bullets." Stanley gave Shinn another punch before signaling his troop to move.

Shinn was knocked out and thrown on the ground as soon as the last of the soldiers left the area.

Dearka Elsman arrived with his fellow crews of Minerva.

"Looks like I arrived on time." Dearka looked around with his troop. Lunamaria ran to Shinn who was knocked out and cradled him in her arms. Dearka scanned around realizing that Lacus was missing.

"Lacus-sama?" He called in hope that Lacus would respond.

"Lacus-sama." Yzak on the other hand found her sitting in daze. He helped her up signaling his troop to move. They would take control of the area for now.

Dearka ordered the crews to carry Shinn back to the ship while he and Lunamaria would investigate the murder of the boy they saved. Judging from the chain they worn, there ought to be more of them.

They arrived to a ruined facility. Apparently, the URANUS forces had detonated the explosive in the building killing everyone in it. Lunamaria kneeled down in front of a girl's body and shook her head. It was the same thing that happened in the extended facility they found in the last war.

"They are the surviving extended who was killed not long ago." Dearka said. He believed the URANUS had been using this facility in secret. Lunamaria sighed in despair. She couldn't believe that the URANUS would go to such extent. After recalling the incident in Berlin, she shouldn't be surprised anymore.

* * *

**  
**

**Hangar of the Archangel**

The maintenance crews were busy cleaning the burnt head crest Nicol had passed Athrun. Athrun looked on it closely.

"X-20A VENTI" He read from the crest as he yawned a bit. Murdock came to him.

"Our suspicion is confirmed." He looked at Athrun sadly. "This belonged to our own mobile suit." Athrun's eyes widen in shock. He read the model number once more and stared at his own Infinite Justice's head crest which read 'X-19A DICIANNOVE'.

"Strike Freedom?" Athrun asked in shock. He moved back a few steps.

"_The next time we meet will be the time I obtain the head crest of your Infinite Justice."_

Athrun slumped on the ground in despair. "Does that mean Kira-sama had met mishaps along the way?" A crew asked. Athrun was stumped for words. He couldn't think clearly. His mind was in a blank.

"Kira." He cried lowering his head. "Nicol?"

"_Don't mistaken me. I'm not the one who obtained the head crest you are holding on. I'm not that powerful. My partner is the one. That's his victory. You should be seeing him in Panama."_

"It's not him. It's his partner." Athrun told himself to keep his cool.

"Panama!" Athrun stood up and ran straight to the bridge looking for Murrue.

* * *

Murrue just returned from the infirmary after Cagalli fell asleep. From the report they had received from the maintenance crews, only the engines were damaged badly. However, it wasn't on the verge of sinking. Thank goodness for them. They were able to make it to the Kingdom of Scandinavia safely. All they could do was to pray that they had not fall into the hands of the enemy. 

Mwu and Murrue was about to kiss after their sweet-talking. Athrun stormed in in fury.

"Captain Ramius!" Athrun approached Murrue despite Mwu's complaint about him coming in at the wrong time. Murrue felt the fury in his eyes.

"Did they pluck off one or two wires of your Justice?" Mwu asked feeling his frustration.

"Can I request for the ship to move on to the Panama right away? I have very reliable information that the source of disruption is located there." Athrun requested urgently.

"But… our ship is damaged." Murrue replied in disagreement.

"URANUS is waiting for us there. They are making a fool of us." Athrun almost yelled. Mwu was shocked at Athrun sudden change of emotion.

"Hey."

"Fine! I'll go myself." Athrun ran back to the hangar and jumped into his Infinite Justice despite protest by the crews. Murrue and Mwu ran after him. Athrun realized that his mobile suit wasn't working well with such damaged inflicted by Nicol's _Asterisk_, he would not stand a chance at all if he gone out now. He finally calmed down and started crying.

"KUSO!"

Murrue was wondering why Athrun reacted like that after he just made up with Cagalli. Mwu noticed the head crest of the mobile suit lying on one side with the crews crowding around shaking their heads in despondence and understood.

"They had taken one of our knights. Our queen is probably immobilized." Mwu interpreted. Murrue did not know what Mwu was trying to say initially. After some thought over his words, she asked, "Do you mean?" Mwu nodded his head knowing that she already grasp the meaning behind his words.

* * *

"From now on, the Archangel will be under order of me alone while Cagalli-sama is recovering from her injuries." Murrue announced. "We will not condemn their evils doing any longer." The crews on the bridge were surprised to hear such announcement. They started talking among themselves when they were dismissed. Both Miriallia and Meyrin were very surprised. 

"We had suffered huge loss. We can't back down." Murrue explained to the girls. "Meanwhile we'll stick to our original plan to get our ship repaired before heading to Panama for our next battle. For the sake our pride."

* * *

The maintenance crews of the Archangel were running around busy repairing the _Akatsuki_ and the _Infinite Justice_. Meyrin came into the hangar looking for Athrun. He wasn't around. She knew where he would be. She hugged her clip board. She had heard about the condition of the Strike Freedom and she sincerely hoped that both Kira and Lacus would be alright as this was not the first time Kira was defeated in battle losing his mobile suit.

* * *

Athrun was stroking Cagalli's hair while she was asleep. He had finally calmed himself down by believing that Kira and Lacus would get away safety like Kira always did when he and Shinn defeated him with _Aegis _and_ Impulse_ respectively. He was hopeful this time Kira would survive too. 

Cagalli stirred as she felt someone touching her face and leaning for a kiss. She blushed upon seeing Athrun kissing her. Athrun turned away immediately noticing Cagalli was awake.

"Err… Are you feeling better today?" Athrun asked looking away. Cagalli touched her face where Athrun's kiss landed and smiled. "Yeah." She replied.

"Now, we are currently heading to Kingdom of Scandinavia for the repair of the Archangel as you know it's damaged badly during the last battle." Athrun conveyed their current situation on behalf of Murrue.

"Nicol is alive." Athrun confessed. "He actually survived." Cagalli's eyes widened in shock as she recalled Nicol as the former pilot of the _Blitz_ killed by Kira.

"I fought him during the battle against the URANUS to get us out of the situation. I was not in the mood to fight him because of that we were almost defeated but he let us off even though he had the upper hand against us. He called me a coward." He turned to Cagalli and told her whatever he felt that he needed as since they had made up there shouldn't be any secret between them. However, he would keep the demise of the _Strike Freedom_ secret for now.

Athrun looked down on the ground. He did not understand why Nicol would tell him the military secret of his organization when he was fighting him and if they were enemies. Perhaps, it was a trap. If that was so, he would take the bait anyway.

* * *

**  
A/N: They are still faraway from the journey as my plot is going slowly. Following on, what awaits them in Kingdom of Scandinavia, stay tune! See you next time!**


	13. Phase 13: The Temporary Interval

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I'm so busy. The plot holes I created must have gotten bigger. Have to work harder.**

**  
**

******

* * *

**

******Phase 13: The Temporary Interval**

******  
**

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

The Archangel had arrived in the facility of the Scandinavia after forcing their way through fighting against with the troop with their remaining murasame as the both the _Akatsuki_ and the _Infinite Justice_ weren't ready for battle after suffering damages from the previous battles.

Nothing serious happened when the leader realized that it was the Archangel and ceased the attack. The crews were relieved that the country was not taken over by the URANUS. They needed a safe shelter for the time being.

They couldn't understand the reason why they were able to find the location of the country despite their use of mirage colloid. They found it anyway which means the enemy might be able to find the country if tried hard enough.

Murrue greeted the head of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Cagalli ignoring her injury, still came in wheelchair with Athrun pushing her behind. She was glad to see the head well and alive and hugged the uncle.

They would stay in the country until the ship and the mobile suits were fully repaired.

"What's the matter?" Cagalli asked noticing his troubled expression. Athrun looked around and felt that they were being observed but he couldn't confirm.

"Nothing…" Athrun muttered. Athrun decided to wait and see. They would not make their moves for now.

Indeed, someone was watching them closely in the screens around in an underground facility.

* * *

**  
Julius**

Mayu was reading a book. It had been so long since she last indulged in her hobby of reading. She missed those period of time she had with her family.

She had been suffering from the intensive pain from her broken arm when she was taken in by the URANUS. Mayu thought of dying but upon hearing the news of her brother, she discarded that thought. She ought to be glad that her brother was alive but he had abandoned her and joined the ZAFT. She had wanted to meet her brother in person. The old man assured her that she would be able to if she joined the URANUS and so she did as soon as she recovered.

The old man offered her a prosthetic arm to replace her lost arm. This is to make up for her disability of losing her arm and to boost her ability in piloting a mobile suit and join in their operation should the time comes. She missed her brother terribly and she felt hatred towards him when she learnt about her parents' death.

Stanley was puzzled about the old man's next order. Looking over to Mayu, he read over her data. She was special. No wonder, the old man kept her alive all this while. She was a backup tool in case some interruption came up especially on the ZAFT side should Shinn Asuka returned reenlisted.

Shinn Asuka ability was acknowledged but Stanley didn't not see him as powerful as the old man described as Shinn allowed his emotion to control him. If that was the case, Mayu was a tool to control him. With that, Stanley understood the old man's simple intention. He had never seen Shinn before nor did to even say fight him. He was just an ex-pilot from _Minerva_. Stanley felt his hatred burning up in his throat with the thought of the ship.

Stanley decided to settle his vengeance with the ship once and for all.

* * *

**  
Minerva**

"Shinn." Lunamaria came to his room and saw Shinn tossing and turning in his bed with his back facing her. She knew he was awake. She sat down by his side without saying anything. The Shinn she knew was crying. All she could do was to stay by his side consoling him. The presence of Lunamaria made him felt he was in peace. In an instant he fell into her arms and finally broke down as a little boy who needed concern and shoulders to cry on.

"I can't even save a little boy."

"Shinn." Lunamaria hugged him. She always believed in him and she always would be.

Lunamaria couldn't find Lacus in her room. She was looking for her frantically as she ran down the corridor until she reached the bathroom. She gasped for her breath when she saw hairs all over the floor until she found Lacus sitting naked in a cubicle with the door opened with a scissors on her hand.

Lunamaria took a towel to cover Lacus up. She couldn't stop cutting her hair. She had cut off her long hair till the length of Lunamaria's.

"Lacus-sama, what are you doing?" Lunamaria snatched the scissors off her hands.

"Lacus-sama!" Lunamaria hugged her. Lacus started crying.

"That's enough, ok?" Lunamaria did not know how to console her after all these.

Sitting in daze, Lacus allowed Lunamaria to dry her hair.

"Hair is a girl's treasure, you must take good care of it." Lunamaria started combing her hair. She allowed her hair to grow after the war due to the same reason too.

"Kira-san wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this." Lunamaria said. The name itself already pricked her. Lacus felt herself in intensive pain with thousand blades in her heart. Kira left without any word. Clutching her twin crescent ring around her neck, she cried again. Lunamaria felt sorry for her. Not knowing how to console her, she stayed by her side. She would let her cry her eyes out and hopefully, she would recover from it.

* * *

Shinn decided to look on Lacus after calming down and reflection in his own room. Pressing some buttons in outside the room, the door slide open. Lunamaria put her fingers over her lip indicating him not to disturb Lacus of her sleep. Shinn stepped in quietly. He sat beside Lunamaria who was covering Lacus with a blanket. Lacus' face was tear-streaked. 

"She may be dreaming of Kira-san." Shinn muttered wiping her tears off her cheek. Lunamaria looked at him sadly. Shinn realized that her beautiful pink hair was shortened. He almost shouted in surprise but Lunamaria signaled him to lower down his volume.

"She'll be all right, don't worry." Lunamaria assured Shinn. "Kira-san will be looking over her in heaven. Lacus-sama promised me that she'll move on for Kira's sake." Lunamaria whispered in a sad tone.

Shinn looked onto Lacus' face sadly, he was supposed to stay strong no matter what might happened. He would protect everyone even if it cost him his life.

* * *

******A/N: Who is watching them? The answer would not be revealed just yet. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please R&R and see you next time!**


	14. Phase 14: The Secret Observation

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: School work is taking a toll on me. I'll try to type as long as I have the spare time.**

**  
**

**

* * *

Phase 14: The Secret Observation**

**Minerva**

Shinn was summoned to Yzak's office in a few days time in urgency. Dearka mentioned he had something to show Shinn. He personally hoped that Shinn would return to ZAFT. He was a talent not to be wasted. Yzak wasn't in the office as he was attending to something.

Shinn was feeling baffled for being summoned to the office but yet the captain was not around. Dearka led him to the hangar where the mobile suits were stored. Shinn could see Silhouette packs belonging to the _Impulse_ Gundam slacked in respective level in the hangar as it used to. Dearka led him to a darker corner where another mobile suit was located.

Yzak was waiting for the both of them in that particular corner reading the finalized manual of the model.

"Yzak, I had brought him here as instructed." Without saying a single word, Yzak passed Shinn the manual he was holding.

"That's the one you requested us to build, Asuka!" Yzak said in an unhappy tone.

Shinn scanned through the manual and was surprised by the power it wielded.

"You rebuilt that?" Shinn exclaimed ignoring Yzak's explanation which pissed Yzak off.

"I had orders to rebuild your _Destiny_ Gundam which was severely damaged by HIM during the last war. Since I accepted your request, I ordered the Destiny Gundam to be upgraded and rebuilt. " Yzak started his rattling.

"ZGMF-X22A: _Liberate Destiny_ named after the _Destiny_ and the _Freedom_ Gundam. _Liberate Destiny_ was built using the remains of the _Destiny_ damaged by the _Infinite Justice_ and the _Strike Freedom_ Gundam destroyed previously. This mobile suit basically is a combination of the both Gundam. It was powered by the N-Jammer canceller equipped with the undamaged dragoon and it possessed the HiMAT system left by the _Strike Freedom._ Other than that, the rest of the armaments were built according to your previous battle data in his _Destiny_ Gundam. Its weaponry includes standard beam rifle, forearm-mounted shield, and head-mounted CIWS as well as the palm-mounted beam cannons, variable beam boomerang-sabers, wrist-mounted beam shields as well as his favourite weapon: an anti-ship sword." Yzak explained impatiently while Shinn was admiring the mobile suit in awe.

"ASUKA!" Yzak yelled. "Are you listening to me?"

"Awesome! With this I can fight a battle properly." Shinn commented eagerly.

"Kisama!" Yzak was going to punch Shinn for his childishness while Dearka tried to stop him from doing that. Yzak finally calmed down.

"Are you sure you want to pilot it?" Yzak felt uneasiness after reading the unit's finalized manual. Shinn nodded in determination. Yzak had wanted to yell at him but he spoke in a serious tone suddenly, "As long as you are piloting it, you are not to lose any battle, or not only you and I or URANUS, the people you want to protect will be goner." He eyed Shinn sternly.

Yeah. I'll not lose for everyone's sake. But you know that's a burden." Shinn folded his arms recalling the number of deaths he had witnessed. Yzak got flared up and started yelling again.

"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry. It won't be just me piloting." Shinn walked off with that leaving Yzak confused trying to figure out his last sentence.

"Kisama!" Yzak started hollering once again at his attitude as he watched Shinn giving him a wave.

"Kira-san will be right by my side, right?" Shinn smiled at Torii on his shoulders.

* * *

**Underwater near the Suez border**

Kazuki Minamoto was watching the transmission from the inside of the base. He smiled at the devices he had invented. From a solar and lunar detector they will detect their current location from location of the sun and the moon by adjusting the exact time in the little watch installed. It was a portable palmtop.

Duplicating the function of sensing as a Newtype, he came up with a binocular which functioned like an x-ray. Kazuki was able to see through what was going on in the base without being known.

Kzauki was deep in thought after watching battles and battles since the first war. It was never-ending. As one of the remaining human being with Newtype genes, he had to disguise his presence just like his partners.

Rescuing casualties was his forte by using his life detector. No matter how deep the casualties could have been buried, if the person was still alive his life detector would detect it as long as one was not brain dead. He had rescued countless of people in secret. However, his main priority was to find his own kind which would aid him to oppose URANUS which he used to be in. He had a lot of disagreement with the leader, the secret old man who adopted him when he decided to alter the memories of the survivors.

"Stanley." Kazuki wished Stanley would leave with him. Stanley didn't know about old man's plan and Kazuki didn't want to destroy his image of his saviour.

Kazuki leaned back and decided he would stop here today and headed back to the base which was ran by his own kind. Meanwhile, they would watch every battle that came along. To defeat one enemy, they had to know their enemy well. They called themselves as the observers of the war, the War Gazers.

Kazuki returned to his base and was greeted by his new friend whom he rescued months ago.

"Rey-san, how are you today?" He asked as a guy with long blonde hair with a long scar extended from his forehead to the right of his eyes turned his revolving chair around to face him.

* * *

**  
**

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

Cagalli had fully recovered after some days of recuperating with Athrun by her side. Cagalli could sense his loneliness within him although he had her. He always looked so stressed up when she saw Athrun busy with his _Infinite Justice_ when she visited him in the hangar of the Archangel.

The repair of the Archangel was carried out in full scale. Cagalli spotted a group of the maintenance crews sitting by the side instead of helping out. She stood behind them and stopped in her step.

"What do you think if we disembark from here? Nothing good will come out of it. We are of no match to the URANUS." A crew spoke up in despondence.

"Just look at the state _Akatsuki_ and the _Infinite Justice_ when they returned we'll know." Another one said.

"Our general is probably MIA. The head crest of the _Strike Freedom_ was found isn't it? Even Kira-sama is not their match."

Cagalli gasped for her breath when she heard it. No one had updated her about Kira. She cleared her throat and grabbed the collar of the crew who said that of her brother.

"Cagalli-sama." Kisaka arrived pulling her away when she was about to punch him. She demanded Kisaka to tell her if that was the truth. Kisaka just nodded without saying anything. Athrun was observing them at the back. He was alerted by the conflict between Cagalli and the crew.

Without saying a single word, Athrun pulled Cagalli along. They had to attend a meeting with the officials of Kingdom of Scandinavia. They had agreed to lend them a hand for the coming battles.

"But Kira…" "Kira and Lacus will be fine! I believe in them. Kira, he just have to be safe." Athrun replied with confidence beaming of tears in his eyes pulling her into the meeting room. Despite the hopelessness, he said that. They arrived in the meeting room where Murrue, Mwu and the higher-ups of the country were waiting for Cagalli for their discussion.

* * *

**A/N: End of phase! I brought back Rey, yeah! Don't yell at me. That's part of my plot. Please R&R. See you next time!**


	15. Phase 15: The Seeded, the Newtypes

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: New characters are introduced. Hope you guys enjoy my story until now. It had become more and more messier. **

**

* * *

**

**Phase 15: The Seeded, the Newtypes**

**Underground base**

Rey Za Barel turned to face Kazuki when he greeted him. As usual Kazuki was energetic to be smiling at him from ear to ear. Rey sighed at the sight of him. Kazuki noticed that Rey was scanning through their database while he was out.

"Amazing right? Our data of the war we had observed over the years." Kazuki bended over the table looking at Rey into his eyes.

Rey nodded. From these database, he learnt that how he was saved by his own kind when he decided to die in the mobile fortress, Messiah after shooting Gilbert Dullindal. His telomere was short, he would die anyway. Kazuki knocked on the desk disrupting Rey's thought.

"Just live it through, Rey. You survived, that's the fact. No matter how short your life is, you should make the full out of it. " Kazuki handed Rey an invitation given to him by the head of Scandinavia. He informed Rey cheerfully that he had accepted the invitation to the international pianist gathering for him. Rey had a talent in piano and he should go for it.

"Why must I put up with your nonsense, Kazuki-san?" Kazuki said nothing and kept smiling. He knew Nicol Amalfi on the URANUS side would be participating in the international gathering. This would be a chance to get to know him.

Kazuki stood up and left. Someone came in and whispered to Kazuki. Rey narrowed his eyes and listened. "I'm ordered to see the king. Oh man! What a price to pay when they offered us a base." Kazuki sighed.

He gave a wave and left leaving Rey deep in thought and frowned when he saw the invitation card lying on the table.

* * *

**Kingdom of Scandinavia meeting room**

"We are really grateful for the help you had given us during this time." Murrue expressed her gratitude to the head of the kingdom. Rubbing his eyes he said, "We understand your predicament. Besides Cagalli's a daughter of my old friend, all the more I should take care of her."

Mwu raised the question of why the country was not attacked by the URANUS. The answer as expected, the use of the mirage colloid but he couldn't understand why they were still able to reach the country despite that.

"Your question is reasonable, I'll let my subordinates to explain to you." The door opened revealing a hazel brown hair guy about the age of Athrun with Athrun's hairstyle. Athrun gasped in surprise.

"Kazuki Minamoto arrived as summoned." The boy introduced himself to the crews of the Archangel. Even Cagalli was amazed the resemblance between him and Athrun.

"Don't worry, I assure you it's safe here, seeded." Kazuki turned to Athrun whose mouth was opened in shock.

"They are the War Gazer." The king introduced. "They are the human with high degrees of special awareness. They are the NewTypes."

"Newtypes? What are they?" Murrue asked.

"We are different from the normal coordinator or natural. Our ability includes sensing our own kinds, anything else it's a secret." Kazuki munched on his crackers he brought into the room.

Mwu was deep in thought wondering if it was the same kind of feeling he felt when Rau Le Cruset was near.

"Don't need to think, you are our kind. Uncle!" Kazuki declared.

"What?" Cagalli couldn't understand anything. Kazuki approached her and looked into her eyes. He shook his head. "I'm disappointed." He returned to his seat. He pointed to Cagalli and Athrun and called them the seeded which left them baffled.

"What's with all these seeded and newtypes?" Murrue was getting a headache.

"I'll explain to you in a short while. Now we had orders from the king to assist you but we'll not fight." Kazuki nodded his head to the king. The king excused himself.

Kazuki explained their purpose. They were the War Gazers who observed the battles of the wars from time to time just like a recorder which would record the history. There were still many remnants of their kinds around with their abilities unawake. They took in those who had awakened their ability but it would have to depend on the circumstances. Some would go unnoticed. But they would be observed anyway.

"It's the same reason why they are able to establish a contact with the rest of the world if we want. It's our ability which allows us to do so. It's hard to explain."

"What about the seeded? Do they have special abilities?" Murrue asked. Kazuki went over to Athrun's place and place his hands behind his seat.

"Battle ability will rise. For his case, his seed requires his determination to work. Some will require anger; of course some is able to go into seed mode anytime." Kazuki explained analyzing the ability of the activation of seed of Kira and Shinn.

Athrun was amazed by his theory. True, his mind became clearer when he was determined.

"Representative Attha's seed is unstable. I seriously don't think you'll activate it again."

"What did you say?" Cagalli almost stood up.

"It doesn't matter if you are a coordinator or a natural, as long as you are young, there's still potential for you to break your seed." Kazuki explained with his eyes on Cagalli.

"Enough of seed, does Cagalli-sama feel that something was missing?" Kazuki asked picking up some more crackers to eat.

"How did you know?" Cagalli asked.

"Of course I do. I'm the leader of War Gazer. Told you we recorded everything we observed down. Yes, you had lost something important, someone close to you." Cagalli widened her eyes realizing that it could be Kira.

"Yes, that's it." Kazuki could almost read her mind and replied her. Cagalli was stunned. Tears fell down her cheek as she started crying in the arms of Athrun who was shocked as well.

"That's impossible!" She barely choked out. Athrun patted on her back trying to console her although despite not knowing how he should react. He had expected this outcome. He closed his eyes in despair as his little hope for Kira's survival was dashed.

"If that's the case, can you provide us with the information of the URANUS and their battle data until now?" Murrue requested looking on sadly. They should have expected this outcome. Kazuki nodded his head in agreement to their request.

"I'll get my partner to compile a report for you as we promised. I'll like to talk to Athrun-sama alone." Cagalli could stop crying. It was when Murrue led her out the door with Mwu following behind; she glanced at Athrun for a bit.

* * *

Kazuki watched them left. He turned to Athrun. "Come! I'll take you to our base. You are the most powerful seed around anyway. " 

Athrun followed him to a stairs when he stopped. Kazuki turned to him, "Why? Are you getting cold feet due to my ability? Don't worry, as powerful as I am, I'm not able to read your mind."

They reached to a door at the bottom of the stairs. A pink hair girl greeted Kazuki.

"Lacus?" Athrun almost jumped. He had met Kazuki who resembled him now Lacus.

"I'm Serene, neither Lacus nor I'm Meer Campbell." She pouted. Kazuki just smiled at Athrun. Athrun thought that she was right. A young girl like her was not even near Lacus' age.

They came into the room and Athrun saw screens that showed the happenings all around the world and realized how cruel URANUS was. They came to a table where a person with a long blonde hair was busy typing. Kazuki patted on his shoulder, the guy just shooed him away asking him not to bug him.

"Rey-san! Compile the report of URANUS for me." Kazuki started whining. Rey just sweated.

"Rey?" Rey turned around and faced the guy who called him.

"Athrun Zala?" Athrun was shocked to see him alive, "Aren't you killed along with chairman?"

"Hmph!" Rey did not expect to see Athrun. He replied calmly, "I was saved by them." Athrun turned to face Kazuki and Serene.

"We even provide rescuing service." Kazuki joked. Rey sweated once more. "But we'll only rescue our kinds." Serene added for Kazuki.

"When'll you bring the Newtype of Death here?" Serene complained. Rey stopped his work and deep in thought.

"His ability had not awakened; he won't be of use of the time being." Kazuki said watching the screens.

"Good thing that he survived." Rey said.

"We lost one. The most powerful of all anyway. We are too late." Kazuki recalled their trip to Berlin. The crashing of missiles prevented them to go near the site. He clenched his fist.

"The ultimate coordinator?" Serene asked. Athrun who did not understand stared yelling at them.

"I don't care about newtypes, seed or even the ultimate coordinator. Just pass me the information we want." Athrun was running out of patience since he wanted to return to Cagalli's side as soon as possible after hearing confirmation that Kira, his best friend was dead.

"It seems that you don't know anything." Rey commented after listening to his previous sentences.

"I thought at the very least, you'll know about the ultimate coordinator, you really disappoint me, Athrun." Rey shook his head learning that Athrun didn't know about Kira being an Ultimate Coordinator created out from an artificial womb. He thought at the very least, Kira would share his secret with his best friend like he did with Shinn.

"Rey-san. It's ok. Too much knowledge in one shot kills." Kazuki smiled at Athrun. "Please have a seat over there. It'll take Rey-san some time to finish compiling." With that he led Serene in to another room.

* * *

**A/N: End of phase 15. Hope you enjoy it. I shall assume that Kira and Lacus kept the fact that Kira is the ultimate coordinator from Athrun. I wasn't sure about the pink hair girl named Setona Winters in the Gundam Seed or Destiny Astray so I might as well, make her another OC named Serene instead. Kazuki character is of reference of Makabe Kazuki of Soukyuu no Fafner who resembles Athrun physically. Please R&R. see you soon!**


	16. Phase 16: The Awakening Power

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I may not be able to update any time soon this week unless I have spare time to write. Bear with my plot for now as I understand that the holes are increasingly bigger :P**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 16: The Awakening Power **

**ORB National Defense Headquarter**

Nicol was playing on his piano while thinking of the previous event that happened. The old man did not blame him for revealing their information. He guessed they would get them in one swoop by the time. However, he just didn't understand why he would hesitate to kill Athrun. Just because he was his friend? But, he ran away without him.

The old man came in with a smile.

"Nicol, you are good in your piano." He praised standing by the side of his piano.

"Thanks Master! I'll not let you down for this mission." Nicol looked down on the keys.

"It's a chance to infiltrate the Kingdom of Scandinavia where we were not able to. Apparently, they were able to shift our focus and not allowing us to find the country. But since they were opening up for the sake of this gathering, they are even sending guides to fetch the pianists." The old man explained his plan.

"However, I'll give you the power to decide on what you are going to do with the country and with the Archangel which are in the country right now."

"Yes, master!"

* * *

**  
**

**  
Underground Base**

Rey was busy compiling the reports in front of the computer while Athrun was watching him closely at the sofa in the opposite despite not being able to take his mind off what he had heard from the discussion. Athrun was trying to overcome his grief over Kira's death. He didn't forget about Lacus bt it was possible that she might have survived. Right now, it was better for him to keep his cool. He would mope about it later back in his room.

"It seems like you are suspicious of me." Rey muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I'm. I can't believe you are actually working for the so-call NewTypes." Athrun admitted. "I can't be sure you'll not betray them since you even shot Chairman Dullindal whom u respected a lot. But, I'm glad." Rey just continued typing ignoring his presence.

There was a moment of silence before Rey broke it.

"I'm a cloned Newtype. Shinn knows." He admitted. "That's why I'm here. They had given me a will to live."

Athrun absorbed the information with a smile, "Yeah, they'll rescue their own kind out of any predicament."

"Not all the time. It really depend on circumstances"

"I met Shinn in Berlin. He was unconscious that time but he's safe." Rey continued typing. Athrun recalled the date when Destroy attacked the city was the day of the first wave of attack.

"I see. He'll be there to visit the memorial." Athrun said. Rey closed his eyes leaning back on his chair.

"You met Shinn? He was involved?" Athrun suddenly recalled. Rey was stunned but he closed his eyes once more. He did not want to speak of it further.

"Just know that he's safe. Don't worry." Rey said as he was done with the report. Rey handed Athrun the report and urged him to leave.

"All right! I shall see you again soon." Athrun took the report and extended his hands to Rey who hesitated to take it but he took it anyway. Rey watched Athrun left.

"You didn't tell him about the power of Shinn Asuka, I'm disappointed." Kazuki came out leaning his face on Rey's shoulder. Rey was having goose bumps with the joker around.

"As you said he has the power but it's unawake yet. There is no point." Rey replied.

"I see. Honestly, I have high expectation on that boy. He could well be the key to end this war."

* * *

**  
**

**Minerva**

Shinn was mumbling in his dreams. He was dreaming of himself standing by the sea. He strolled down the beach trying to check out what was going on. He saw a few figures having fun playing basketball in the beach. Shinn gave a quick laugh as playing basketball by the beach was a weird choice to him.

He saw two guys pitting on against each other. The guy with a light blue hair was trying to break through his opponent's defense.

"Here I go!" The blue-haired guy turned his body around and managed to jump throwing the ball into the net.

"These people are enjoying their lives out there." Shinn mumbled and he couldn't help feeling envious.

"Stellar. Join us!" The blue-haired guy shouted again which caught Shinn's attention as it was a name owned by a girl whom he failed to protect. He saw a blonde girl running towards her companions.

"Ste…lar?" Shinn saw her. It was the same Stellar he known. It was then he recalled those guys around her were those who were with her when Athrun and himself returned her back to after saving her from being drowned on their first fateful meeting. Stellar Loussier turned to where Shinn's voice came from. It took her a while to recognize him.

"Shinn? Shinn!" Stellar shouted happily running towards him with Auel Neider and Sting Oakley watching. "You come here to see Stellar?" Shinn was stunned as Stellar was supposed to be dead. Stellar held his hands close to her face happily. Shinn smiled at her innocent look.

"You aren't supposed to come here!" Auel Neider yelled at Shinn feeling annoyed. Shinn was wondering what was going on.

"To be able to see Shinn, Stellar is happy. Stellar is dead and was told that I'll see Shinn only after a long while." Stellar said in happiness. Wind blew against their hair as Stellar and her companions vanished. Shinn was in a complete space of darkness.

"What?" Shinn looked around for any possible exit. He heard someone calling for him.

"Shinn, wake up!"

Shinn was jerked awake as he saw Lunamaria shaking him. He was sweating. Lunamaria was worried that Shinn was having a nightmare again.

"Nothing." Shinn replied. It wasn't the first time he dreamt of such event. Those people in his dream seemed so real. He had dreamt of his parents bidding farewell to him and the next moment, he knew he would never be able to see them in dreams again. He was never able to speak with Mayu even in dreams. He thought it was weird but he was able to connect himself with the dead ever since he got onto his _Liberate Destiny._ He believed Kira would speak to him one day if his intuition regarding the dreams was real.

* * *

Minerva was heading in the direction of the Suez despite without the use of the radar. They used the printed map instead. Dearka was laughing all the way when he saw the crews and Yzak reading the map as they traveled. Yzak was running out of patience. He finally lost it! 

"I had enough, where are we exactly?" He yelled. The crews were staring at him blankly in sweat. Dearka's laughter became louder when he heard that.

"We are back to ancient time when no computers were used." He responded laughing in tears. Yzak felt like punching him right on his face. He was slacking around while everybody was busy.

"Are we near, sir?" A crew asked.

"How would I know? I'm not your radar. "Yzak yelled back to where the voice came from.

"Yzak, stop it. I know we are on the right direction." Yzak was pissed off at Dearka's laid-back attitude.

"You should have studied more, Yzak!" Dearka teased him. Yzak had it and he started hollering once again.

* * *

**  
A/N: End of the chapter. If I have the time, I'll definitely need to read through once more and rewriting the chapter since I understand reader may be lost reading it. Please R&R! See you soon!**


	17. Phase 17: The Pressure of Submission

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Finally, I can update! For the time being, the plot will be moving slowly :P **

**

* * *

**

**Phase 17: The Pressure of Submission**

**Streets of the Kingdom of Scandinavia**

Kazuki was instructed by the king to bring the crews of the Archangel around the city. Kingdom of Scandinavia was a city area which was always busy. People were rushing to school and to work as though anything that happened outside was none of their concern.

Serene came along with Kazuki. The crews of the Archangel almost mistakened her as Lacus junior. Serene wasn't very happy about it that she hid behind Kazuki.

"My sincere apologies." Murrue apologized while the rest couldn't stop laughing. Murrue had read the report they had given to them. For a secret organization which was so huge to appear so suddenly wielding so much power was unbelievable. She didn't want to stress the crews up and so she agreed to an excursion around the city with Cagalli's permission. Cagalli knew there was no use brooding over how ORB was now. She was sure that 'There's a will, there's a way'.

"Hey is that the area for the coming international pianist gathering?" Serene asked in enthusiasm, "Rey-niichan is joining it right?" Kazuki nodded as he knew Rey would soften despite his looks.

"Rey knows piano?" Athrun asked. He recalled that Nicol who was a lover of piano too. He was an expert in playing it.

"Yeah, Rey will be joining. Pianists around the world will gather. It's a rare chance for them to get in contact after months of isolation." Kazuki explained lifting his finger up and pinched Serene on her nose.

The crews were looking awe at the stage of the concert hall when they arrived. The area was as big as the whole of their ship. "People will be able to get here with the guide of our ushers. Don't worry."

"Kazuki-sama." Someone saw him and nodded to him as a sign respect.

"I can't believe a joker can gain so much respect." Mwu commented while folding his arms.

"Because of us, the country is safe, that's why." Serene answered. "Don't look down on us." She eyed Mwu closely startling him.

"This gathering will definitely benefit us. They would be coming." Kazuki said suddenly. Athrun realized the meaning underlying in his sentence. "Nicol." He murmured attracting attention of the rest of the bridge crews including Cagalli.

"Athrun…"

"Forget about that, shall we get moving, everyone?" Kazuki turned on his cheerful mode.

"Yeah, let's relax for now." Mwu declared. "This is an order!"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Suez**

Lunamaria disguised herself as a tailor onboard the enemy port. Her purpose was to sound out the function of the gigantic structure which caused the disruption. She disembarked from the Minerva with some of the crews and boarded a boat.

Lunamaria dressed up in rugged clothing and a hood over. Carrying her bag filled with needles and sewing tools, she strolled down the streets with the crews. She could briefly see a black battleship in the port although it was detached and restructured into a normal ship. She knew she had to get onboard that ship somehow but not now.

* * *

**Minerva**

"Why?" Shinn slammed his hands on Yzak's desk. Dearka pulled him away before Yzak got flared up. Yzak was trying to contain himself. Lacus was sitting in the same listening intently.

"She volunteered to do it. As long as she is in ZAFT, she will be under my orders. As for you civilian, you should get off the ship." Yzak just answered bluntly.

"You!" Shinn was about to punch Yzak when Lacus spoke up, "I permit her to do that."

"What?"

"That's exactly what you had heard, Lacus-sama agreed to the plan." Yzak explained.

Shinn slumped to the ground shaking his head. "Because I'm too weak, I can't protect her." He cried into his palm.

"I want to be reenlisted and join in the operation with Luna." Shinn suggested suddenly.

"I can't agree to it. Besides, you are already enlisted in the Clyne Faction under orders of Lacus Clyne."

"What…?"

"That's exactly what Captain Jule had said. You are on our side. That MS contained armaments which belonged to us." Lacus confirmed.

"But I didn't agree to it."

"Oh no, I can't give you that MS you requested if you do not join the Clyne Faction." Yzak stressed. Shinn knew it was useless to oppose if he still wanted to fight. In order to fight, he needed the sword. With the reason alone, he nodded.

"That's way to go, Shinn, soldier of ORB." Dearka patted Shinn on his shoulder helping him up to the feet. "You are the only one who can protect Lacus-sama now."

Shinn left Yzak's office with dejection. Lacus was following him behind, "I'm sorry." She walked past him as she whispered feeling his presense beside her.

* * *

**  
Kingdom of Scandinavia**

"Hey Minamoto-san!" Mwu called out to Kazuki who was heading back to his base. Mwu wanted to talk to him regarding his ability. Athrun who saw Mwu running towards him nearby wanted to join in but Murrue instructed him not to saying that she needed to talk to him.

Kazuki without much thinking brought him to Rey who sensed him in no time.

"Kazuki-san." Rey clenched his fist when he sensed Mwu nearby. The feeling was awfully familiar.

"Familiar right?" Kazuki turned his head to Mwu.

"Yeah, it's like." Memories of the Excass and a white Zaku flashed through his mind. "The one nearby was the one that time."

"Bingo! Uncle Mwu!" Kazuki lifted up his finger in enthusiasm. "Don't call me uncle." Mwu grumbled. Smiling in enthusiasm, he brought him to Rey who was sighing upon seeing them.

"Kazuki-san."

"This is Mwu La Flaga son's of your original!" Kazuki introduced pulling Mwu to Rey for a handshake.

"Rey Za Barrel. A clone of your father." Rey introduced himself. Mwu was stunned. His eyes popped as big as an orange. Rey removed his hand before Mwu could shake it.

"You." Mwu almost yelled at him at his attitude. Kazuki just smiled. "Let's work together in harmony." He took both of their hands and shook it.

"It's going to be a long journey so be sure to get along." He added which earned him a punch each from both Mwu and Rey but Kazuki was able to dodge it on time. Chuckling, he pressed his remote control.

"That's the power of the URANUS. He showed Mwu the battle clips of the Asterisk with Infinite Justice."

"You even recorded that?" Mwu asked in surprise.

"There's no battle we didn't record by our own kinds who situated around the world." Kazuki smiled at Mwu.

"That's the battle you'll wat to review isn't it?" With that Kazuki switched off the monitor.

"Asterisk Gundam is amazing." Mwu shook his head in despondence. All of them would have been a goner if it wasn't that this Gundam stopped his attack and ordered a retreat.

"_Asterisk_ is stronger but I personally think the _Zeus_ is more powerful of the two mobile suit of URANUS as they basically took all the enemy mobile suits for themselves. Only these two solely belonged to them." Kazuki explained.

"There's another one?"

"Yes."

"I haven't been able to see its real power just yet." Kazuki continued. "I'm sure this one is strong."

"We had seen the _Zeus_ before but haven't been able to see it displaying its real power." Rey added reluctantly. Mwu was deep in thought. If they were not able to fight against the _Asterisk_, wouldn't they be of disadvantage if the two mobile suits came together. In addition, the _Zeus_ had not display its true power hence there was no information about it.

"It has an anti-ship sword. And it was able to sneak into the battle without anyone knowing. That's what I can tell you, Mwu-san." Kazuki reported what he knew.

"If only, Stri… that mobile suit was able to retaliate, then we would be able to see more of it." Kazuki folded his arm. "It wasn't easy."

"I see." Mwu sat down absorbing the information of the _Zeus_ given by them. With that, Mwu stood up and left the base.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know where to stop already! Please continue to R&R! See you next time!**


	18. Phase 18: The Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Let's go on to the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Phase 18: The Fated Meeting  
**

**Archangel**

"Athrun-san, what do you think of having the War Gazers to help us out?" Murrue asked while reading the battle data of them compiled by Rey.

"I don't have the problem with that but I don't see the need." Athrun answered in response. He just didn't feel right especially with someone like Rey around in their party.

"Honestly, the data they had given me gave me a lot of insight. They can even actually go through the extent to record all the battle data that occurred caused by URANUS." Murrue commented while looking at the data.

"Look at this." Murrue passed Athrun his battle data with _Asterisk_ which was in full detail. Nothing was left out. That impressed Athrun a lot.

"They were watching us all along which is why I don't think I can trust them. Who knows they may be analyzing our weaknesses and wipe us out using the data one day."

"Just because of Rey Za Barrel? I heard of him from Meyrin-san." Murrue smiled.

"No, not really…"

"Mwu said he can sense him. He believed in what they said. Even during the first war, he said he could sense Rau, a clone of his father."

"What?" Athrun was shocked to hear that Rau Le Cruset was actually a clone. He did not believe that a clone would really exist. "Rey… he said he's a clone." Athrun stammered.

"Which is why I believe what they said. In fact not only Mwu is a newtype. I believe there's another one. If not, Mwu won't be here." Murrue smiled sadly. Murrue more or less could confirm that Kira was one of their kinds too.

"But, I didn't see any battle data involving Kira-kun with the URANUS." Murrue said prudently. Athrun took the whole of the data off Murrue and started scanning through. He would want to make sure. They were sure that the _Strike Freedom_ was defeated. But why wasn't there a single data on that.

Feeling lost, Athrun staggered onto a seat to balance himself. How was Kira defeated by the URANUS? That was the answer he wanted to know. Clenching his fist in fury he rushed to the base before Murrue could say anything else.

* * *

**Underground Base**

"Tell another of the fellow pilot of yours, he stand no chance against the _Zeus_ if he wants to fight him now." Rey shouted at Mwu who was leaving.

"So?" Mwu challenged. "We'll make the impossible possible." Mwu turned and left.

"Oh my! You guys don't seem to be on talking term." Kazuki commented slapping his face. Rey just looked on to the direction where Mwu left.

* * *

**URANUS Base in Suez**

Lunamaria started her sewing job in the military base of the URANUS. She tried to act as her normal self while working to sew the uniforms of the soldiers of the URANUS who was in ZAFT uniform. She was familiar with all the strings and the sewing tactics used. A girl was staring at Lunamaria smiling sweetly which caused Lunamaria almost fell off her chair.

"May I know is there anything matter?" Lunamaria asked worried that her identity had been exposed.

"I see that you are pretty good at sewing the uniform of ZAFT." The girl commented smiling.

"That's…" Lunamaria tried to cover up.

"Can you come with me?" The girl asked. Lunamaria was reluctant but it could be a chance for her to learn more about URANUS and so she agreed.

"What's your name oneechan? The girl asked.

"Luna." Lunamaria hoped that her name was not too well-known.

"That's a very nice name just like the moon." The girl said smiling while holding her hand.

"I'm Mayu." She introduced herself. Lunamaria smiled at her innocence. On the other hand, she was wondering why in the world a teenage girl like her was in the military.

Mayu bought some snacks while they walked down the streets. She was eating happily jumping due to heat. "It's hot!" She handed Lunamaria a piece of kebab. Smiling Lunamaria took it.

_Although she was my enemy, she was not a bad girl. _Lunamaria thought while eating it. "It's so spicy!" Lunamaria almost jumped while Mayu laughed.

"I added too much chili so I gave it to you since I can't eat it." Mayu smiled. "Luna-neechan is kawaii!" Lunamaria pouted. She pinched Mayu on her nose. Mayu ran around waiting for Lunamaria to catch her. They were enjoying themselves until a guy with spiky blonde hair came over.

"Mayu-chan, we got to go." The man said. Lunamaria's eyes widened in shock as she covered her face in a hood.

"_He's"_

"Why? It's still early." Mayu replied reluctantly. She didn't want to go back.

"It's an order."

"Ok.. Sorry, Luna-neechan, I'll play with you next time. Oniichan came for me." Mayu ran waving goodbye to Lunamaria who waved back with a smile.

_How can an innocent girl like her be our enemy?_ Lunamaria shrugged and returned to her position.

_But it looks like she was one of the higher-ups _Lunamaria saw Mayu in the Red ZAFT uniform just like the guy with spiky blonde hair. He was the one who annihilated the surviving extended in the facility days before and he almost killed Shinn.

Lunamaria decided that she would make friends with Mayu and tried to gain some information from her as she observed that Mayu was very close to the spiky blonde hair guy.

* * *

**  
Minerva**

Looking up at his _Liberate Destiny_, Shinn felt so useless. He actually let someone whom he wanted to protect to risk her life in the enemy territory while he was standing here.

He went up to the cockpit and touched the console in the machine. Lacus was standing below the _Liberate Destiny_ feeling guilty. She didn't know if she was right not to let Shinn stayed by Lunamaria's side. She felt so selfish. Her main purpose was to let Shinn become stronger not physically but emotionally as well. He needed to believe in Lunamaria more. He should not let himself carry all the burden as Lunamaria could share the burden with him. He was not alone but Lacus was.

Lacus left the hangar feeling her way following the voice of her Haro. Shinn laid by the side of his seat sadly. Shinn fell asleep soon after. He dreamt of himself standing on a cliff. He saw a girl clinging on a branch by the cliff. He realized the seriousness of it that he ran and caught her hand.

"Keep trying." Shinn struggled to pull her up but the wind was getting stronger increasing the difficulty of him pulling the girl up from danger.

"Argh!" His hand was going to slip. Another hand appeared from behind helped him up. Together they pulled the girl up.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl thanked them and disappeared into the thin air.

"Hey." Shinn waved his hand on the spot where the girl vanished.

"Shinn, believe in your friends more. Don't bear all the burden alone." Shinn turned to where the voice came from. It was then he woke up almost falling off his cockpit from the height.

"I will, Kira-san." Shinn whispered. Deep down, he felt that as long as he was in the cockpit, he could feel presence of Kira. Jumping off from his seat, he ran to Yzak's office waiting for Lunamaria's report from the transport crew.

"Luna, we are counting on you." He mumbled running down the corridor.

* * *

**Underground Base**

Athrun slammed open the door in the base startling Kazuki who was receiving data from his fellow friends using their own War Gazer NewType linkage system despite that all the communication links were down due to the disruption.

"You startled me!" Kazuki grumbled.

"Tell me one thing. Do you know how Kira was defeated by them?" Athrun asked panting. Putting down his headphone, Kazuki eyed him seriously.

"You really want to know?" He asked Athrun in serious tone.

"Yes! I believe in you and your NewType theory. So please." Athrun pleaded desperately.

"Rey just told your fellow pilot regarding the _Zeus._" Kazuki pressed his remote control. A huge screen appeared showing the black with white stripe Gundam. Athrun was getting frustrated.

"If you want to rattle on on your theory, forget it, I'll ask Rey." Athrun said while he was about to take off.

"Don't you want to know about the mobile suit that took down your friend?" Kazuki raised the question. Athrun stayed in the spot.

"_Strike Freedom_ was taken out too easily by that even I was surprised. It appeared that the pilot was already mortally wounded before he was even piloting the _Strike Freedom_ going on his rampage. The _Zeus_ took this as an advantage and defeated it once and for all." Kazuki explained. Rey who stood behind in the room overheard everything. Kazuki showed Athrun the clip of Zeus impaling the cockpit of the _Strike Freedom_ from the back without any warning destroying it killing Kira with it.

"By the time we got to him, it was too late. My life detector was unable to sense any life sign from him. I'm sorry. It was regretful." Kazuki looked at Athrun sadly.

Athrun who was unable to control his sadness and feeling of loss any longer, he kneeled on the ground and cried in despondence. Kazuki headed to his room believing that he should be left alone for now.

"Rey, keep an eye on him." Kazuki instructed.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Next chapter, Nicol arrived at the Kingdom of Scandinavia. See you soon!  
**


	19. Phase 19: The Dupe to a Challenged Battl

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I wish I'm not so busy. Go on to the story.**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 19: The Dupe to a Challenged Battle**

** Kingdom of Scandinavia**

As Kazuki had predicted, Nicol had arrived in the country taking part in the piano gathering. He observed Nicol being pushed around by a few followers of his whom Kazuki believed were the soldier of the URANUS.

Serene was in charge in keeping an eye of Nicol. She was to update Kazuki from time to time on their course of action. Looking through her binocular, she admired Nicol's spirit of fighting despite his disability. He was even one of the ace pilots.

* * *

**Archangel**

"The leader invited us to watch the international performance where all the pianists around the world will gather. It's a rare chance for us to contact people outside the ORB." Mwu said to Murrue who was sitting down sipping her coffee in the bridge.

"Cagalli-san, what's your take on this matter?" Murrue asked Cagalli who was standing at the side in daze. She was worried for Athrun who returned last night totally ignoring her presence and had been shutting himself in his room.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Cagalli asked.

"What's your order?" Mwu asked.

"Mwu… she's worried for Athrun-san. Athrun had been acting weird since yesterday." Murrue recalled Athrun taking off before their talk ended.

"Mwu, what did they say to you?" Murrue asked. Mwu described to Murrue everything he was told by them including the _Zeus._

"_Zeus_ is the other mobile suit meaning the partner of the _Asterisk._" Murrue pieced the pieces of information together to come to this conclusion.

"Kira-kun was defeated by that!"

* * *

**Suez**

Lunamaria was looking around for sign of Mayu. Mayu jumped out in front of her suddenly.

"Luna-neechan is looking for me right?" Mayu said smiling at her.

"Yeah… I was looking for you to play with." Lunamaria came up with an excuse. Smiling, Mayu took Lunamaria along when they started playing hide-and-seek once more.

"You are just like my oniichan." Mayu said lying on Lunamaria's lap. "He's an idiot"

"You mean the spiky blonde hair guy?" Lunamaria asked trying to sound her out for information.

"Oh, that's Stanley-niichan. He's not the one I'm talking about. He's too serious for that."

"What's your relationship with him?"

"Partners. He'll do all the fighting until I receive my own mobile suit." Mayu played in the leaves while lying in her lap.

"Fighting?" Lunamaria asked.

"I want oniichan to notice me." Mayu said and fell asleep. Lunamaria smiled as she brushed her hair. She accidentally touched her arm and realized that it was not the real arm.

* * *

** Kingdom of Scandinavia**

The people of the Scandinavia were getting ready for the arrival of guests around the world. Nicol was in his room brushing up and talking to Derrick.

"All is normal here, nothing is amiss." Nicol reported through his comm...

Meanwhile in a room, Rey was playing with his piano thinking about the mission Kazuki had given him to watch Athrun. Kazuki wasn't worried that Athrun would go after _Zeus_ for now. It was Nicol Kazuki was worried. It was another friend of Athrun. They would not fight him no matter what, it would be the job of the Archangel should the troop arrive.

* * *

**Minerva**

Shinn passed by Lacus' room as he wanted to apologise to her for his rudeness. Lacus was lying flat on her bed. Her Haro was activated upon sensing Shinn coming in. Shinn quiet it down so that it wouldn't disturb her sleep. Shinn noticed that her face was tear-streaked. He wiped off her tears off her cheek with his fingers.

"Kira." She grabbed his hand on her face. Shinn was startled initially afraid that he had waked her up accidentally. He smiled sadly as he placed her hands back on her bed gently. He stroked her pink hair gently.

"I'll believe in Luna, my partner, my love." He whispered to Lacus.

* * *

**Suez**

Lunamaria carried Mayu who was sleeping soundly in her back to the black ship she had always wanted to get in. From the information she had gotten, Mayu was a crew of the ship, _Julius._ She was stopped by a number of crews. Upon seeing Mayu on her back, they let her in. They realized that it was a friend of Mayu who she had mentioned whenever she was free. One of them led Lunamaria to Mayu's room. They left upon reaching.

"Oniichan…" Mayu mumbled in her sleep as Lunamaria put her back in bed. She scanned around in her room looking up and down for clues. She opened up a drawer and saw a photo of Mayu and a guy.

"Shinn." Lunamaria covered her mouth immediately when she realized it. She turned to make sure Mayu was not awakened.

Slowly, she sneaked out of the room and came to another one. Stanley was having his bath in the bathroom. Sound of the gushing water was heard. Lunamaria decided to take a gamble. She sneaked into his table and tried opening up a drawer but it was locked. She was about to give up when she saw a key on the floor. Indeed, the drawer opened up. Lunamaria took the only disk in the drawer which read, "Euphoria." She took it and replaced it with another one.

The tap was turned off startling Lunamaria. She was worried and ran off hurriedly. The crews greeted her as she left.

Stanley was watching Lunamaria leaving. He was making it easy for Lunamaria to steal the data. "Soon, we'll battle it out, _Minerva_."

* * *

**Minerva**

Wasting no time, Lunamaria made it back to Minerva with the disk. She handed Yzak the disk immediately. Yzak looked at her suspiciously. It had been too easy. Was it a trap?

"I stolen it from a guy named Stanley, the one who almost killed Shinn and destroyed the facility." Lunamaria reported.

"Damn it!" Yzak ordered her to get ready for a battle. "URANUS will be coming for us soon, you had been duped." Lunamaria was stunned. "This disk was bugged with tracking device, Lunamaria."

Shinn who was outside the office heard everything. He was rushing to the office immediately upon hearing Lunamaria's return. In an instant, Shinn rushed to the hangar to prepare for the coming battle.

Yzak was right, a incoming ship was sighted by the crews on the bridge. Lunamaria realized that she had got them into trouble.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine." Dearka assured her when she reached the briefing room.

"They came here themselves, which makes it easy for us rather than we hunt for them right?" Shinn appeared suddenly in his old pilot suit.

"Shinn.."

"Don't worry, like Dearka-sempai had said, it'll be fine." He hugged Lunamaria. "I'm just glad that you returned safely back to me." Lunamaria nodded in his arms.

"Get ready, my girl, don't forget I'm around." Dearka cleared his throat. The couple blushed.

Yzak on the other hand headed to the bridge and saw Lacus ready by her position. Lacus heard voices from the other end of the comm.. She turned to where Yzak could be.

"Just open the hatch, they'll launch by themselves. Dearka and Lunamaria will launch first followed by Shinn if things turned out for the worse." He hollered at his crews who hurried over to the hangar sending them his orders.

* * *

**A/N: Finally Shinn will be able to launch his mobile suit. I'm trying to send him out for battle asap. Stay tune for it. Please R&R!**


	20. Phase 20: The Battle of Endurance

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 20: The Battle of Endurance **

**Julius**

"Why are you waking me up this early?" Mayu came to the bride rubbing her eyes. "Where's Luna-neechan?"

"She had left with important information of us." Stanley grinned. Mayu's mouth widened in shock. Suddenly, she smiled reluctantly, "So she betrayed me, just like oniichan." Mayu choked out with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Anyway, take care of the things in the ship while I shall have it out with the ship she belongs to." Stanley patted Mayu on her shoulders as he left for the hangar.

* * *

**Underwater nearby**

Kazuki was watching the water around the area of Suez. He noticed movement from the _Julius_ from the transmission he received on his tracking device he hid somewhere on the ship when he was with the URANUS. He had left the tasks in the Kingdom of Scandinavia with his two partners over there. Archangel was not a problem. He had a talk with the princess of ORB. She agreed to offer assistance should any attack occur.

He believed Kingdom of Scandinavia would be safe in their hands. He knew he could count on the Archangel as this country had offered them help in the last war by harboring them after the kidnap of the princess by the _Freedom_. Cagalli was upset, her only kin was gone. All she could do was to take back her country and regained the peace they had lost.

"The _Zeus_, today I'll have a look of your power." Kazuki smirked while looking through his binocular.

* * *

**The water of the Suez**

"We have to change our plan a bit. The priority is to break out of the current predicament. We were being watched." Yzak yelled giving the orders. They were at a disadvantage as they did not know the numbers of the mobile suits which were deployed, and they could not risk using their ZAKU or Gouf Ignited as the enemy would be using their machines. Without communication, they wouldn't be able to differentiate between the enemy and their own party. Dearka would be fine as his ZAKU was of a different colour.

Lacus was looking out at the direction of the window. In darkness, she prayed that Kira would give them the power to break out of this situation.

"What?"

"That's what Yzak ordered, Shinn was to stay and observe the situation in the bridge and waited upon orders." Dearka answered.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Shinn we'll be fine." Lunamaria shouted over to Shinn. Shinn turned to her and smiled. He should trust Lunamaria. She was a red coat just like him. Just as Rey had said, Lunamaria was strong. Shinn nodded his head and he ran off to the bridge.

"Till Lacus-sama gives him the orders, we'll do our best." Dearka said encouraging Lunamaria. Lunamaria was feeling guilty for her carelessness.

"What's done is done. You had done a good job. There is probably some important information in the disk. We'll read it if we are able to survive through this, ok?" Dearka added. Lunamaria nodded her head while looking at the direction of the catapult where she would be launching.

Shinn reached the bridge feeling unsatisfied at the orders given. He looked at Lacus who seemed to be looking out at the window in daze. He sat behind Yzak and folded his arms. He would wait and see. He felt a little worn out as he yawned. He had not been sleeping well since his dream with Kira and the departure of Lunamaria to spy on the enemy. He was looking at the back of Lacus who was sitting in the front sadly.

Jamming warheads was shot. A black ship was approaching Minerva. They were commencing the battle. A number of ZAFT mobile suits and mobile armours were being launched.

"Looks like they are able to grasp the knowledge to use our machines. They were able to pilot it as though they are experienced." Yzak clenched his fist in frustration.

Both Dearka and Lunamaria felt the vibration and proceeded to launch consecutively. Lunamaria chose the Blast Silhouette. As long as she was able to shoot down the enemy missiles to cover the ship while it escaped out of the border of Suez. Both Dearka and Lunamaria engaged in the battle with the enemy machines immediately upon launching. As both were of elite level, at the moment they were performing well taking down quite a number of the enemy mobile suits.

"Isolde, fire!" Yzak yelled to his crews. The missiles hit a part of the Julius but not able to damage it.

Meanwhile, the Zeus launched. Pulling out its beam saber it attempted to slash the Impulse which was hovering near him. Lunamaria dodged the attack in the nick of time. Dearka fired its missiles at the new mobile suit that just launched.

"It's the mobile suit from that time." Shinn gritted his teeth in anger recalling how it impaled the cockpit of the _Strike Freedom_ from the back as he was about to reach Kira. He wanted to launch immediately but was stopped by Yzak. Lacus could feel a sense of fury coming from Shinn. She thought Shinn had encountered the mobile suit somewhere and it must have done something which caused Shinn to get so mad that he would kill him in any second.

"Don't Shinn, I know what you are thinking, but if you fight so rashly, you'll die… along with us." Yzak glared at Shinn recalling the manual of the _Liberate Destiny_ regarding the defective N-Jammer Canceller in the mobile suit.

"Sit!" Yzak ordered. Shinn was rather pissed off that he sat down.

"Stay calm and observe, Shinn. I sincerely hope the two will be able to hang on until the time is right. Find the weakness of _Zeus_ first." Yzak said. Shinn nodded in response. His senior was actually giving him advice. The _Julius_ fired its Tristan at them. Yzak and the rest felt the impact on the hit.

"Everyone, hang on! Till then." Yzak yelled.

Dearka fought hard to support Lunamaria who was busy dodging the quick attack from the _Zeus_. She couldn't change her pack as the comm. to the Minerva was disabled.

"Send Lunamaria the Force Silhouette!" Shinn requested as he observed the battle.

"_The advantage of the Zeus is its speed. It's as fast as the Destiny. There must be an opening. Lunamaria, Dearka-san, hang on." _

"Minerva is a fast ship, if we want to shake them off we had to bypass them. That's when we were able to sail in full speed to where ORB is." Yzak patted crossed his fingers as they were hit by another wave of impact. They decided to change their plan to proceed to the Orb first to find out their situation.

"Tristan, fire! Port 35, evade."

Shinn watched on closely in anger. He knew Lunamaria and Dearka won't be able to hold out much longer as another batch of the ZAKU and the Gouf were launched. They were even attacked in the bottom of the water as well.

"I'm going out no matter what." Shinn walked off in a huff. Yzak and Lacus did not stop him. They trusted him to be able to take them out for safety.

"Shinn Asuka, _Liberate Destiny_ going out!" Shinn announced although the comm. wasn't working. It was a habit anyway. A white version with silver torso of the Destiny launched unleashing the rainbow colours of wings of light on its six-winged dragoon equipped wings which resembled a white knight with rainbow wings.

* * *

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

The crowd comprising of the higher-ups of the Scandinavia government as well as the crews of Archangel assembled as the audience seats in the concert halls. Murrue and Mwu were standing at the back near the door watching. Mwu had an arm over Murrue assuring that things would turn out right.

Athrun and Cagalli were seated in the middle row of the theatre. They had not been talking since that night. Athrun took the initiative to touch her hands.

"Trust me, I'll take ORB back and regain the peace. I'll not let anyone else die again." Athrun said in determination. Cagalli nodded.

"Promise me that you'll survive this war." She whispered softly. Athrun nodded as he kissed her in her forehead.

"Athrun, you are my only kin, my everything. Kira was already gone and even Lacus. Please, I can't lose you." Cagalli hugged Athrun. Athrun nodded as he hushed Cagalli down.

* * *

**A/N: End of phase. Next chapter will be a recap. See you soon. Please R&R **


	21. Phase 21: Kiseki Miracle

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I still need to work on my writing skill. It's still pretty bad. Once again, the timeline of the story may or may not be linked to the anime. Sorry about that Thanks for bearing with me until now.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 21: Kiseki (Miracle)**

**Concert Hall**

Rey came on to the stage looking at the audiences sternly. He bowed and sat down to play. He chose the piece 'Kiseki' to represent his hope for miracle. It was a miracle for him to survive, he got to know Kazuki and Serene who saved him and fully understand him giving him a meaning of his own existence. Rey was grateful to what they had done. Like him, Kazuki and Serene were both Newtypes. Both strived hard to record the history of the war rescuing their own kind giving the meaning of existence to leave some trails of their existence behind. He admired them in the bottom of his heart which was why he agreed to join them in their quest. He himself would leave sign of his existence before he died of the flaws of his cloning.

_----Flashback----_

When Rey just woke up in the base, he was surprised of him to be able to survive. His whole body was aching when he struggled to open his eyes. The first person he saw was a guy who resembled Athrun except the colour and length of his hair. His name was Kazuki Minamoto. Kazuki had a long talk with him. He brought with him his partner, a pink hair girl Serene Winslet who had the power to connect with one and heal the person. However, it would deplete her energy so she hardly used it. She only used it to slow down Rey's shortening telomere.

It was months after when he was able to join in with Kazuki in his expedition. They knew there were enemies lurking plotting to take over the world. 'Isolation' was the codename of the operation. This was his chance to finally record the incoming battle.

The prelude of isolation fell on the birthday of the well-loved pink princess, Lacus Clyne, the mediator between the nations in Earth and the PLANT. This was the same day when the Destroy rampaged the city of Berlin a year ago.

Driving the jeep in the desert with Kazuki at the side, he was deep in thought. Shinn would definitely be there for it was the death anniversary of the pilot of _Destroy_, the extended whom Shinn showed affection to. Rey was worried that Shinn would be caught up in the attack. The War Gazers would not interfere in any of the battle, that was their motto, that was to protect themselves and stayed unnoticed.

"Rey, this will be interesting." Kazuki spoke up. "The pink princess is in Berlin giving a peace speech. If the attack should occur today as predicted, there'll be an intense battle to record." Rey knew he referred to the _Strike Freedom_. He said nothing. He recalled how the words of Kira Yamato swayed his thought that he shot his mentor, Gilbert.

"So my mission is to record the battle of _Strike Freedom_ down right?" Rey asked driving through a wave of sand which was blowing against their covered face. Kazuki smacked his head, "Bingo, my boy!"

"I don't understand why you can be so laid-back?" Rey asked frowning.

"It's none of my business." Kazuki merely answered. Deep down, Rey suspected Kazuki must had been involved with the unknown enemy. He decided not to probe further if Kazuki wouldn't want to reveal his secret.

Rey stopped his jeep just as they felt a gust of strong wind blowing sand against them. They felt an impact of explosion.

"Hey!" Kazuki sounded annoyed as they were looking at the burning sky, screaming could be heard from afar. The surrounding area was engulfed in smoke.

"Let's go nearer." Kazuki instructed Rey who was on the wheel.

The strong wind and the impact of the explosion prevented them to reach their destination at the fastest possible speed. A mobile suit flew past them before they knew it.

"The _Zeus_?" Kazuki held his breath.

"Rey, let's go!" Kazuki ordered. Rey nodded as they attempted to follow the _Zeus_ which was flying towards the city.

Kazuki adjusted the frequency of his own invented radio which did not require the radio wave as well as booting on the video recorder zooming into the city.

"That's bad!" Kazuki watched that the _Strike Freedom_ was rampaging in the city from the screen in the jeep.

"Rey, hurry up! We have to stop him." Kazuki instructed. Rey speeded up.

"I thought we wouldn't interfere?"

"At the very least, we should _rescue_ him."

"_Freedom_?" Rey finally saw the mobile suit in the shadow.

"Argh!" Shinn screamed as he was blasted off by the explosion of the _Strike Freedom_ when the _Zeus_ stabbed its cockpit from its back. Both Rey and Kazuki were affected by the impact that they were unable to move forward until the blast subsided.

They ran towards the spot where the _Strike Freedom_ exploded. Rey ran towards where Shinn was. He was relieved that Shinn was alive. Shinn had a regretful expression in his face. Rey had an intention of taking Shinn along with him. Shinn was his first _true_ friend. All the more, he would lend him his hands.

"Damn it! There's no sign of life in my life detector. We were too late." Kazuki punched his fist on the battered _Strike Freedom in _frustration. Its head crest was missing. It was possible that the _Zeus_ took it. That was how the pilots of URANUS work: to take the head crest of the mobile suit as a prize of defeating it.

They could hear footsteps approaching. Kazuki decided they would retreat.

"Let's go. Someone's here." Kazuki shouted at Rey disrupting his thought jumping into the jeep.

Rey dropped his idea and jumped back into the jeep as they drove off. Rey looked back at Shinn who was rescued by a group of volunteers. It was a relief that Shinn survived. As long as Shinn was alive, there would be a chance that the table would be turned around. He believed that Shinn would have the ability to save the world from the isolation.

* * *

That night, they pitched a tent in the desert. Kazuki was rubbing his face. 

"That boy whom you are staring at is special." Kazuki spoke up in sudden. "It was regretful that Kira Yamato died before we arrived. He was rampaging through the city. I could sense his cry of despair before his death."

Rey was shocked. He wasn't paying attention during the attack. He didn't expect the person whom he decided not to kill did not survive for long.

"But, I sensed a tinge of peacefulness before the _Zeus_ destroyed it." Kazuki continued. "But I feel that his soul will still be around. But only the boy will feel his presence." Kazuki added.

"We'll see how the war will go. I personally find that the boy is interesting although I did not bother to observe him. His power will be awakened soon." Rey stared at Kazuki who laid down to his slumber deep in thought.

The next day, both of them left in separate direction. Kazuki would be observing the incoming battle in ORB while Rey would return to the Kingdom of Scandinavia to fulfill their respective task. 

Rey didn't know if he should be happy that Kira Yamato was defeated like he always wanted. But all he knew was Kira died in peace. He, himself felt his peacefulness. Perhaps what Kazuki said was right. Even though he died peacefully, he couldn't rest in peace until this foolish isolation game ended and Shinn would be the one who would lend him the hand.

_----End Flashback----

* * *

_

Rey ended his piece and waves of applause could be heard. Murrue was getting teary so as Cagalli who had Athrun's arms over the shoulders. They yearned for a miracle, for the foolish game of the URANUS to end.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Recap is a tough one but I guess it's way easier to write than the battle scene. Next chapter will be on Nicol and the continuation on the previous battle. Stay tune! Please R&R!**


	22. Phase 22: The Desperate Fight

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I wish school isn't so taxing. Oh well…**

**

* * *

Phase 22: The Desperate Fight**

**The water of the Suez**

The arms of the Impulse were being slashed off with the fast reflex of Zeus. Lunamaria was trembling with fear clutching on the control. It was the end for her. There was no way she could keep up with his speed. Dearka took the next attack for her causing his ZAKU to be ripped into pieces. Lunamaria caught the falling cockpit of the ZAKU when she was about to be shot down by the _Zeus_ who had a target lock on her_ Impulse_. Her eyes widened in determination. A beautiful white gundam appeared extending its rainbow wings in the nick of time snatching the beam rifle of the _Zeus_ from him.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria cried heaving a sigh of relief.

_Liberate Destiny_ flew in between the _Zeus_ and the _Impulse_. Shinn signaled Lunamaria to leave the rest to him and return to Minerva as he took out his beam shield to block the _Zeus_ buying time for the _Impulse _to return to the opening hatch of Minerva.

"Dearka!" Yzak shouted as he rushed into the hangar.

Lunamaria opened the cockpit and saw Dearka panting in the seat. He wasn't hurt in anyway as the cockpit was intact. Yzak appeared and started hurling at Dearka for his rashness out in battle field. Dearka just laughed it off.

"Now we can only count on Asuka!" Yzak said looking up.

"Yeah, we can believe in him." Dearka agreed with him. Lunamaria smiled but she was still worried for his safety.

Meanwhile the _Zeus_ and the _Liberate Destiny_ was clashing over the water of the Suez.

"I won't let you destroy Minerva." Shinn hurled even though the comm. is disabled. He had wanted to rip the damn _Zeus_ into pieces to avenge Kira but the main priority was the get the ship across the _Julius_ to safety.

_Minerva_ loaded its Tristan, Isolde with missiles. It fired at the _Zeus_ before it could do some damage on _Liberated Destiny_ upon orders by Yzak just as he returned to the bridge.

A red seed exploded in the mind of Shinn.

"Bastard!" He yelled over the comm.

"Interesting, he's much stronger than those two just now." Stanley commented to himself.

"_Most probably, this was piloted either a new pilot from ZAFT since the former super ace Shinn Asuka had left ZAFT. The pilot of the Legend was killed. Who is he?"_

"Who are you?" Stanley demanded over the comm.

"Just a pilot." Shinn replied as he attempted to slash its armaments. Shinn was rather frustrated as the _Zeus_ managed to dodge most of his attacks.

At the same time Minerva had sailed right beside of the _Julius_ as it attempted to fire at the opposite ship.

"Tristan, fire!" Mayu ordered in the bridge. Minerva was hit on its wing before they knew it. Yzak was too distract to be getting hit for this one.

"Our armament were 25 damaged Looks like they were well aware of the location of our weaponry." The crews reported. They felt another wave of impact. This time some part of the engines were hit just when they hit the water right behind the enemy ship.

"Evade in full speed. Make sure the rest of the engines will not be hit." Yzak yelled.

The _Zeus_ wanted to go after Minerva but was blocked by the persistent _Liberate Destiny_. Both mobile suits suffered some damages. Shinn would not back down just like this. The _Zeus_ shot down its beam rifle.

"Damn you. Try to destroy Minerva when it's vulnerable?" Shinn asked. Stanley on the other hand could hear him in his comm..

"So? It's a tactic to win." Stanley replied over the comm.. Shinn could hear Stanley.

"Are you happy to be able to defeat someone who is vulnerable? Is it fair?" Shinn asked watching the fleeing Minerva. The _Julius_ was hit by Minerva's Isolde at the starboard. Both ships suffered some damages.

"I shall take you down today over here with this!" Shinn yelled as he recalled how the _Zeus_ impaled the cockpit of the _Strike Freedom_ killing Kira with it.

Both mobile suits were able to match one another in terms of speed and armament. The mobile suit of the URANUS were equipped with more sabers. The _Zeus_ took out his beam rifle and shot at the _Liberate Destiny_ which retaliated by using its beam rifle causing explosion around as the attack were cancelled out.

Shinn attempted to use the HiMAT at the _Zeus_ joints as well as its cockpit. _I'm not as kind as Kira-san. _Stanley was surprised at its hidden plasma beam cannons and hip-mounted railguns which were aimed at his mobile suit.

"This is." Without thinking any further, he maneuvered the _Zeus_ instantaneously before it was hit. The beams hit his allies instead. Shinn was shocked at his miss.

"Looks like you are unable to handle the HiMAT at the moment." Stanley's voice was heard over the comm.

Shinn glared at the _Zeus_ fury with anger and his incompetence.

"Gladys Kancho, order a retreat!" Mayu's voice was heard over Stanley's comm..

"But…"

Gritting his teeth, Stanley ordered his remaining troop to retreat back to their ship as he realized he couldn't afford to lose the ship right now since he was acting without orders. Mayu ordered him to return to the ship as the old man was looking for him. His reinforcement was being taken down by the incoming _Impulse_ in order to make sure that the Minerva was able to escape safely.

"Get out of my way!" Stanley used his dual beam sabers attempting to slash the _Liberate Destiny_ who was blocking its way.

"Pilot of the beautiful mobile suit, we'll settle this one day." The Zeus returned to the open hatch of the Minerva.

"Wait!" Shinn had intended to chase after him but the Julius had submerged into the water before he could catch up with it. Both ship headed in opposite direction since then.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria flew to the front of the _Liberate Destiny_. Feeling shocked, Shinn shrugged off the arms of the _Impulse_ and flew in the direction of the Minerva passing by it.

"SHINN!"

Yzak who was in the ship was feeling relieved but he was worried when he noticed the _Liberate Destiny_ flew past them practically ignoring their presence. Lunamaria returned to the ship.

"Shinn is acting weird." Lunamaria reported as she rushed to the bridge.

"Shinn is feeling desperate." Lacus said suddenly grasping her ring from Kira.

"We have to stop him at all cost! He was not after the Julius, just where's he going?" Yzak shouted feeling pissed.

* * *

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

Rey returned to the backstage passing by Nicol. Nicol was smirking. Rey felt that his heart was pumping very fast. He got a bad feeling towards him. He recalled the data given by Serene on Nicol.

"_Eh? He was from ZAFT?" Rey asked before the performance._

"_Yeah, I believe he'll be after Athrun Zala whom he thought is a coward." Serene folded her arms. _

"_Amendment of memory eh?" Rey said leaning against the wall recalling Stellar the extended who had her memory altered._

"_We don't know what's their purpose here. I'll just keep an eye on him meanwhile." Serene informed Rey as she left to spy on Nicol. _

Nicol came upon the stage in the wheelchair as the crowd applauded. Athrun was stunned to see Nicol on the stage. Cagalli was wondering what was going on with him. His reaction alerted Mwu at the back.

"Murrue. He could be the one." Mwu whispered into her ears.

"_Asterisk_?" Murrue asked worriedly. Both headed back to the Archangel immediately before anything bad happened.

Meanwhile Nicol saw Athrun with a stunned expression at the bottom of the stage that he smirked at his direction. Athrun looked down clenching his fist.

"Nicol." He mumbled. Cagalli heard what Athrun had said. She realized that the guy with green hair on the stage was a friend of Athrun, Nicol, the pilot of the _Asterisk_ which almost destroyed the whole lot of them.

Nicol touched the keys of the piano and started playing. Everyone was engrossed the in sad tune Nicol had chosen to play. It was a direct opposite of what Rey had played. A tune with hopelessness.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I shall end this chapter here. Stay tune for the next chapter! Please review!**


	23. Phase 23: The Beginning of the Game

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 23: The Beginning of the Game**

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

As expected, soldiers ambushing in the country of Scandinavia were infiltrating the country. Serene already taken the leader of the Scandinavia to their underground base where the URANUS would not be able to find them easily as precaution. As long as the head wasn't captured, there was still hope. The leader who was sitting in the VIP room of the base was eyeing the area around seemingly looking for something.

Halfway through the concert, Nicol smirked. As there was explosion occurring all over the country startling the audiences. The light flickered off due to the explosion. Athrun was glaring the direction of the stage for the sign of Nicol. Indeed, he was gone. The stage collapsed in no time after the explosion occurred.

Looking over at the screens as soon as she returned to the base, Serene sincerely prayed that they would be able to get out of this safely. They knew something would go wrong and hence, they were prepared. The guests were evacuated as systematically with the support of the members of the War Gazers alerted by Kazuki beforehand.

Meanwhile in the middle of the wreckage of the theatre, Athrun used his body to shield Cagalli from any possible falling debris.

"We have to get back to the ship, Cagalli." Athrun urged dragging her along as the vibration subsided.

* * *

**Somewhere in the sea**

Shinn seemed to be heading to somewhere. His mind was a blank, "The Archangel." Shinn mumbled in seed mode.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria shouted in the bridge despite that Shinn would not be able to hear her.

"Meanwhile, let's continue to follow Shinn. Something's definitely wrong with him." Yzak decided.

* * *

**Underwater in the border of Suez**

"What's the matter, master?" Stanley asked over the comm.. on the bridge.

"Head to Panama, and wait for my orders. Avoid unnecessary battles." The screen flickered off with that.

Stanley was pissed off by his retreat. He guessed he was too rash in making the decision to attack without orders. That white mobile suit was strong. It resembled the _Destiny_ Gundam, yet it seemed to have possessed the functions of the _Freedom_. The pilot hadn't seemed to be able to grasp the use of the HiMAT of the mobile suit. That was what he had observed through the battle with him. That means they were about the same level in terms of piloting.

"Next time, don't interrupt my battle with the beautiful _Destiny_ Gundam." Stanley instructed Mayu who was sitting on the captain seat in the bridge.

"It's an order. Or do you want me to inform master that you went on attacking the Minerva for your personal vengeance?" Mayu asked.

"Alight, you win!" Stanley resigned in defeat.

* * *

**Archangel**

"What's the situation out there?" Murrue asked Miriallia. All their communication systems and the radar were working to their surprise. Kazuki had explained to them that as long as they were within the border of the Scandinavia, all their systems would be working fine.

"All hands, prepare for an incoming battle out there. We'll defend the Kingdom of Scandinavia as our promise for them to take us in when we were in distress."

"Yes Madam!"

Athrun dragged Cagalli into the bridge and pushed her into the seat in front of the bridge.

"Captain Ramius, take care of Cagalli." He requested.

"That's of course." Murrue replied. Athrun apparently did not hear her. He had rushed into the hangar immediately after getting Cagalli to settle down.

"Boy you are slow!" Mwu shouted over to Athrun.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't know if I can trust you right now. Please be sure what you are fighting for and use your seed mode." Mwu instructed. He believed the Newtypes regarding the power of them as he himself possessed the power to sense their own kind.

Without saying anything, Athrun booted up the system of his Infinite Justice. "Nicol." He whispered.

* * *

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

Somewhere in the country, Nicol was sitting in his _Asterisk_ preparing himself for the coming battle. He had decided on the game he wanted to play. That would determine the survival of the ship. He would play with Athrun. The old man had agreed to his suggestion, to them, why bother fighting to invade such a small country with nothing to gain.

"All the best!" Nicol whispered grasping the gear in his _Asterisk_ ready to launch.

"Nicol Amalfi, Asterisk, taking off!" He announced. The Gundam launched into invisibility beginning his quest.

* * *

**Archangel**

"Athrun Zala Justice launching!"

"Mwu La Flaga, Akatsuki, taking off!"

Both _Akatsuki_ and the _Infinite Justice_ launched knowing what to expect. Apparently, the URANUS only brought with them the murasame from ORB.

"They are wasting our resources." Mwu complained over to the comm.. "We'll just destroy them. ORB just has to spend money to rebuild it." He cracked. Athrun wasn't laughing. His mind was set to find Nicol and try to clarify with him regarding his involvement with the URANUS. It had to be a mistake.

They had taken down quite a number of murasame before facing the Asterisk who had been waiting.

"Athrun."

"Nicol."

Mwu upon seeing that flew off to take care of the rest of the grunts. _"They have to settle it between themselves."_

Nicol turned on the invisibility mode and took _Infinite Justice_ Head crest before Athrun could react. Appearing in front of Athrun, he said over the comm. "Like I had said, I'll take your head crest the next time we meet."

Athrun who was stunned at his action replied, "That doesn't mean you had defeated me. I'm standing right in front of you. Why are you with the URANUS?"

"Cut the crap, I'll come straight to the point. I came here just for the purpose to kill you, Athrun Zala! However, if you manage to take back the head crest I'm holding you win and we'll retreat. If I managed to kill you before that, you'll die and our army will take over the Archangel and the kingdom. How is the deal?" Nicol said in a calm tone.

"So, you mean if I snatch back the crest, you'll leave us alone?"

"Yes, this battle is between the both of us. Get your fellow pilot to retreat, I'll order my troop to retreat as well."

Athrun thought that it could be the best way to end the battle. He opened up his comm. to Akatsuki and asked Mwu to retreat and he would settle it with Nicol himself. Reluctantly Mwu agreed and retreated as the rest of the enemy murasame retreated.

"They are all gone. Shall we begin?" Athrun asked. Nicol smirked.

"Let's begin!" Nicol unleashed his boomerang immediately. Clashing with Athrun beam shield. Athrun used his extendable saber attempting to slash the Asterisk.

* * *

**A/N: Another battle chapter. I hope to finish this part soon if the progress of my plot permits. I'm bad in writing battle scenes, please bear with it and review! Stay tune for the next chapter. **


	24. Phase 24: The Unexpected Participants

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**Phase 24: The Unexpected Participants**

**

* * *

**

**The water of Kingdom of Scandinavia**

Athrun and Nicol had commenced their game. The rule was Athrun had to obtain the head crest of Infinite Justice before it was defeated by the _Asterisk_. Athrun fought hard. _Asterisk_ vanished before he knew it. Athrun did not know where the _Asterisk_ would reappear.

"_Stay calm."_ He told himself as he closed his eyes.

"There!" A green seed exploded in his mind as he managed to get a hit on the _Asterisk _which reappeared. Athrun managed to disable his mirage colloid which located in the head crest of the Asterisk with the attack itself.

"Damn!" Nicol scolded himself for his foolishness of underestimating Athrun. _Infinite Justice _was one of the most powerful mobile suits around anyway. He tried to blind Athrun with its holographic boomerang. Athrun dodged it swiftly throwing its boomerang at the Asterisk which avoided it by flipping itself in somersault.

* * *

**Underground Base of War Gazers**

Serene felt herself lying in a pool of blood in a corner of the VIP room. The leader of the Scandinavia had betrayed them. To her dismay, he was part of the URANUS and had shared information related to them to the organization. It was just a plot to take them in. The truth was, the URANUS wanted them gone for good and hence, the attack.

Serene was trying to fend for herself _alone_ since the rest had their attention diverted elsewhere. She was shot mortally by the soldiers surrounding the leader. Serene laughed at their foolishness. Wondering if it was the end, she tried to reach for her walkie talkie before she lost her consciousness. The walkie talkie was buzzing with screamings of her companions.

Rey was stumbling through the wreckage in the city with the intention of returning to the base as soon as possible. He clutched his head while hiding behind huge debris avoiding the hunt by the URANUS soldiers. All Rey could hear was the cries of desperateness. Sensing that Serene was in danger, he tried to find a way out. His eyes widened in disbelief when his fellow companion, Ricky fell in front of him shielding him from the incoming bullets. Feeling pissed, Rey picked up an unarmed gun and sent the URANUS soldier who shot Ricky to hell.

Cradling Ricky by his arm, Rey encouraged him to hold on. Ricky shook his head and asked him to continue protect the future of the NewTypes before he went limped. Rey looked at the sky in tears and wondered what exactly their future is like. Grabbing the key around his neck which was to given to him in crisis, Rey proceeded to the secret area where his sword laid. Rey needed to obtain the real key which would end this foolishness once and for all.

* * *

****

Somewhere in the water

_Liberate Destiny_ was flying non-stop. Minerva was trying to shoot it down by disabling it. It could not afford to lose the mobile suit just like this.

"Shinn stop it and come back." Lunamaria tried switching on the comm.. but was in vain.

Meanwhile, Lacus returned to her room. She sat on her bed and started crying. "Kira, are you crying?" She whispered.

"This is bad. Now, we don't know where we are." Dearka commented while watching the back of the _Liberate Destiny_. Minerva had the speed to catch up with the Liberate Destiny which seemed to be flying with no sense of direction despite its damaged engine. Yzak was hopping mad in frustration.

"The radar is working sir! We are now near the border of Kingdom of Scandinavia." The stand-in CIC reported.

"What?" Yzak and Deaka ran over to look at the radar and the sensor.

"It's working." They said happily in unison. "Show us the visual." Yzak ordered. A screen popped out showing the areas around.

* * *

**Archangel**

"Captain, a battleship and a mobile suit is spotted near the border." Meyrin reported.

"Minerva and an unknown mobile suit." Miriallia added.

"Show me the visual."

"Yes!" They could see a white gundam approaching them. It resembled the _Destiny _Gundam but yet some similarity with Freedom especially its wings.

"Open a communication channel!" Murrue ordered. She started speaking to the incoming _Minerva_ and _Liberate Destiny_.

Athrun in _Infinite Justice_ spotted the incoming mobile suit and turned to _Asterisk_.

"I didn't send in reinforcement." Nicol replied. "Are you the one who did that? If you did, you lose. I'll let you off if you surrender."

"It's not us." Athrun defended. "I don't need help and I'll defeat you by recovering the head crest."

Shinn who was in the _Liberate Destiny_ was in the daze. He did not know what he was doing. His mind was in a blank ever since the _Zeus_ got away. He was not able to avenge Kira. He did not expect himself to be so bad in using the HiMAT function which Kira was able to do it with 100 accuracy. He felt so ashamed. Cold sweat was dripping in his face.

Shinn spotted the Archangel which he mistook in daze as the _Julius_ and commenced his attack on it.

"Port 30, evade!" Murrue ordered to avoid the beam coming from the _Liberate Destiny_.

"You?" Athrun yelled over the comm.. upon seeing the _Liberate Destiny_ attacking the Archangel.

"Destiny?" He tried to approach it abandoning his game with the Asterisk but _Asterisk_ stood in the way.

"As expected, the _Destiny_ belonged to the URANUS right?" Athrun asked. Nicol denied it.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I don't know where it come from and I would have thought it belongs to ORB." _Asterisk_ started unleashing its holographic boomerang.

"Why did you?" Murrue asked over the comm..

"This is Yzak Jule, the captain of Minerva in pursuit of our own mobile suit which has gone berserk hungry for revenge." Yzak explained.

"Berserk is not the word to use, Yzak." Dearka corrected.

"Anyway, we had to stop it before it starts its rampaging." With that Yzak switched off the comm..

"Impulse boy?" Mwu sensed the presence of Shinn in the Gundam while he was in the hangar.

"Murrue, I'm going out."

Murrue was about to permit when a new mobile suit appeared in front of the ship blocking a beam from the _Liberate Destiny_ which almost got the ship.

"Legend?" Meyrin exclaimed. The grey mobile suit appeared blocking the view of _Liberate Destiny_.

"The _Zeus_." Shinn muttered in anger. Again he mistook the _Revival Legend_ as the _Zeus_.

"Archangel will fall back, Athrun-san finish off your battle with the _Asterisk_, I'll take care of him." Rey announced through the comm.

Athrun did not expect it was Rey who helped them. "Thanks!" Athrun replied as he turned to _Asterisk_, "We shall end this in a short while." Athrun replied confidently.

Both Rey and Athrun proceeded with their respective mission clashing with their respective opponents.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's one of the worst chapters I had ever written which is why I never like writing battle scene. Please bear with it. Please R&R and see you soon! It will take me some time before the next update. Till then!**


	25. Phase 25: The Escape of the Three Partie

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**Phase 25: The Escape of the Three Parties**

******

* * *

**

**The Water of ** **Kingdom**** of ****Scandinavia**

"Shinn, can you hear me? It's me Rey" Rey asked Shinn over the comm.. However, Shinn did not seem to understand him and attacked it with its antiship sword.

"I said I'll get you today!" He yelled startling Rey who dodged his attack of slashing the _Revival Legend_.

"Shinn!" Rey fired its beam machine gun from its large Dragoon pod at Shinn attempting to stop Shinn from his attack. He was losing control over himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun was observing the _Asterisk_ Gundam in order to spot its opening before he started his attack by evading all the attacks coming from the _Asterisk_ but one of the boomerangs hit the arm of the _Infinite Justice_ instead throwing the mobile suit out of balance. 

Athrun boosted the thruster and regained its balance before the next attack came along. Athrun needed to win this battle at all cost. Athrun was distracted by the battle on the other side when a boomerang was released by the _Liberate Destiny_ was coming towards him where he dodged on the spot but was hit by a holographic boomerang by Nicol. This was when he found the weakness of the Asterisk.

Nicol guessed that Athrun had discovered the weakness as he was not affected by the hologram, "But that doesn't mean you'll know when I'll use the real boomerang, Athrun Zala!"

"We'll see about that." Athrun smiled feeling grateful to the lost white mobile suit which almost hit him.

* * *

"Shinn cease your attack! I'm not your enemy. I'm Rey Za Barrel!" Rey shouted over the comm. hoping that Shinn would hear him. 

Shinn was a bit distracted as he though someone was calling for him.

"Shinn, please stop!" Rey yelled as he utilized its beam rifle attempting to disable him from the antiship sword.

"Rey, its Rey." Shinn mumbled. "But he's dead." Tears flowed down his cheek as he glared at the _Revival Legend_ in anger. He slashed towards the _Revival Legend_ at an incredible speed in which Rey could not react on time. Rey waited for his impending doom as his eyes widened in fear. He didn't want to be defeated just like this. He would not be satisfied as he had not repaid his debts to his own kinds.

"Shinn, stop it!" Rey cried shutting his eyes tightly. _Liberate Destiny_ which seemed to hear him, ceased its attack and withdrew its sword. Minerva was about to fire their isolde once more if Liberate Destiny did not stop its attack.

Shinn on the other hand, ceased his attack. He could felt a hand clutching his preventing him from attacking the mobile suit which he thought was _Zeus_. His mind was cleared as he fainted from fatigue. _Liberate Destiny_ fell as the _Revival Legend_ caught him.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria called for him through the comm. which was working fine.

"Don't worry, Lunamaria, I had caught Shinn." Rey replied over the comm.. surprising Lunamaria.

"You are Rey?" Lunamaria cried. She should have expected that the Legend-like Gundam was piloted by Rey. With that Rey flew back into the opened hatch of _Minerva_ holding onto the _Liberate Destiny._

As soon as Rey came out of his Legend he rushed to open up the cockpit of the _Liberate Destiny_. Lunamaria and Dearka rushed into the hangar. They saw Shinn lying on the ground sweating. Tears were flowing down his cheek as they could hear him mumbling sorry in his slumber. Shinn was carried into the infirmary soon after.

Lunamaria was so glad to see Rey being well and alive. Rey ignored her and headed back to his Legend. He had to get back to the base no matter what.

"_He's as cold as ever." _Lunamaria thought as she watched Rey shutting his cockpit. She was told that Shinn had fainted from fatigue and he would be alright after a good rest.

* * *

Athrun watched the Asterisk and ceased his attack and stayed in the same spot not moving an inch. The holographic boomerangs hit the Infinite Justice then finally a real boomerang was shot out and Athrun caught it in its hands skillfully. 

"That's idiotic." Nicol scolded him over the comm..

"Nicol, you had underestimated me." In an instant, _Infinite Justice_ appeared behind the Asterisk and caught its hand. Infinite Justice finally snatched back its head crest stunning Nicol who didn't notice his movement. It was after a while, it released the grasp of the _Asterisk_.

Feeling shock at his loss, he glared at the _Infinite Justice_. He did not expect _Infinite Justice_ to catch him in close range behind him. To him, Athrun was a coward. Closing his eyes, he smiled admitted his loss.

"I'll keep my word, Athrun since you really did it. Your bravery surpassed my expectation. You can expect that we, the URANUS will not touch the Kingdom of Scandinavia as promised. However, just watch what the leader of the kingdom had prepared for you as a gift."

"Nicol!" Athrun shouted but the _Asterisk_ vanished.

* * *

"Everyone, leave the country right now! No question asked. The Cyclops system hidden below would be activated in less than three minutes!" A voiced barked over the comm. all the sudden starling everyone who was in the midst of battle 

Kazuki just returned from his expedition. He was shocked to see Serene lying in a pool of blood. As a healer by nature, her wounds had more or less closed up but she was weak from all the bleeding.

"Come, Serene, let's go." Serene who barely regained her consciousness nodded and collapsed in his arms.

In his dismay, he saw the Cyclops system being set up (previously used in JOSH-A in the first war) just as he was about to leave the base in the system. He was relieved that their system was intact as there weren't anyone who was as good in setting up an impregnable system as one of his companions who was not around right now. The Cyclops system would be activated in three minutes. He knew he had no time to lose.

Athrun and the Archangel were surprised by the sudden announcement. Mwu sensed unlimited loss.

"Boy, let's go before it's too late! It seemed that the War Gazers suffered major losses."

"What!"

Yzak and the rest were shocked. Lacus clutched her ring in fear.

"It was like before, a decoy, hurry up and move out from the area before we had our asses kicked." Yzak ordered recalling how he was saved by the kick from Freedom.

Kazuki got into the his flyer with Serene in his arms. He needed to leave before it was too late but little did he expect that the fuel in his tank ran out.

A Gouf ignited appeared carrying the flyer surprising Kazuki. A guy in spectacle started waving at him before looking out sternly and moved out of the base.

"Let's go!" Revival Legend appeared from behind.

As the time ran out, the system was activated and the country turned into nothing. The troop sent into the area was wiped out including the leader of the country when the shuttle prepared for him malfunctioned.

The Gouf Ignited barely made it and requested to land in the nearest ship, the Minerva which barely moved out of the boundary with their damaged engine. Meanwhile, the Archangel had moved to the external area out of the boundaries in turn losing the ability of communication once more. Everyone was shocked by the sight when the whole country was wiped out.

* * *

******A/N: All is over for the Kingdom of Scandinavia. What waits ahead for the two ships which survived the ordeal, stay tune! Please R&R. **


	26. Phase 26: The Cold Reaction

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I had received. **

**Phase 26: The Cold Reaction**

**

* * *

**

**ZAFT base in Equatorial nation**

"Damn it!" Yzak punched his fist on the table. Minerva was currently undergoing major repair in its own base. They had barely managed to make it to the base despite the damaged engine. It had been days since the last battle.

The remaining War Gazers were feeling despondent for their loss. The three guys gathered in the briefing room which was made free for them. Kazuki said nothing ever since they escaped from the country. Burying his head in his palm, he blamed himself for his foolishness to be placing full trust to the leader. Never did he know that he would be double-crossed by him his benefactor.

Serene was in coma after losing so much blood. Kazuki came in looking at her pale face mumbling sorry to her. He had to keep his promise of protecting her to her big brother. But he almost failed.

The boy with who resembled a nerd identified himself as Joe. As courtesy, Rey introduced himself.

"You are the newtype Kazuki had picked up not long ago right?" Joe adjusted his spec. Rey nodded.

"I smelled something fishy. As an information gather or a gossip-monger in the group, my info is always accurate. Hence, I'm here." Joe said while he wiped his spec. "Kazu felt guilty. But it's not his fault. It was too late by the time I obtained the info of the betrayal."

Rey looked down. He had betrayed his mentor, Gilbert and hence, there was no way he would forgive someone who betrayed including himself.

* * *

**Outside Lacus' room**

Lacus was lying in her bed once more with Haro bouncing in the room. Shinn passed by her room but yet he was hesitant to enter. He felt ashamed to be losing control of himself. At this rate, he would end up destroying himself and killing the rest of them.

"Shinn…" Lunamaria caught up with him from behind. Shinn turned to her direction acknowledging her presence.

"Are you feeling better? I'm worried."

"I'm fine already, Luna." Shinn tried to smile. Lunamaria hugged him suddenly starling him.

"Don't suffer alone, we'll share the burden." Lunamaria told him. Shinn returned the hug and started crying.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have killed Rey! I always thought I'm strong enough to protect all of you but actually I'm the weakest." Shinn cried.

Rey appeared behind him in the same time. He had heard everything. Shinn must have felt Kira's presence just as he was about to kill him. This was Shinn's ability. Lunamaria spotted Rey and Rey signaled her not to say anything and let Shinn cried his heart out.

* * *

**ZAFT base in Equatorial nation**

Meanwhile, on the side of the Minerva, the Archangel was undergoing repairs as well. Murrue and the rest of the crews were discussing about their next plan after this. To them, there was no turning back. Orb was lost and now even the Kingdom of Scandinavia they though they could rely on, betrayed them.

It was Impulse which lead the ship to their base after leaving the Kingdom of Scandinavia which had turned into nothingness. Panama was their next destination as suggested by Athrun. He was sure that the key army of the URANUS were stationed there since Nicol had mentioned it before and the guy who killed Kira would be waiting for them.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Athrun spoke his piece. Tears flowed down Cagalli's cheek during the conversation. She wiped it off straightaway.

"Don't ever count us out on mission like this!" A voice was heard suddenly. Yzak arrived on the bridge of the ship.

"You guys are seeking refugee with us, you owe us one!" Yzak explained. Dearka shook his head. Yzak was a stubborn guy indeed. Everyone turned their heads to their direction.

"What do you suggest we do next? Captain Jule." Murrue asked with a smile. Yzak blushed in embarrassment. In fact he did not have an idea. Dearka started chuckling when Yzak smacked him in his head.

"Now what are we going to do with the other two civilians onboard of our ship?" Yzak asked after he settled down. Yzak was hinting to the Archangel to take Lacus and Shinn in since Lunamaria was reenlisted while Shinn had not made his stand.

"Lacus?" Cagalli exclaimed. She didn't expect her name to be mentioned.

"Thanks goodness, she's alive!" Murrue said in relief. They were relieved. The crews in the bridge started talking among themselves when Yzak was getting pissed off.

Athrun sneaked off outside for a fresh air when he saw both Shinn and Lacus sitting on the starboard of the Minerva looking up in the sky.

"Shinn, Lacus!" Athrun shouted over alerting both of them. Haro was bouncing up and down upon hearing the voice of Athrun.

Shinn stood up and he could feel extreme sadness coming from Lacus. Lacus wasn't ready to see them yet. She stood up and left with Haro startling Shinn.

"Lacus…" Shinn called but Lacus ignored his presence and headed into the ship. Lunamaria who came onto the starboard carrying drink was surprised by her action.

"Athrun.." She called out waving at him.

Athrun clenched his fist in frustration when he saw Lacus in this condition.

"It was the URANUS, if not for them…" Athrun closed his eyes gritted his teeth in frustration. Is there anything he could do to help her? Shinn was watching from the other side could feel the same from Athrun as from Lacus. He looked back sadly at the direction Lacus left.

"Shinn…" Lunamaria called his name as she held his hand.

It was not the time to talk yet.

* * *

**Panama**

Stanley and Mayu arrived at the base in Panama greeted by their fellow soldiers. Stanley took a deep breathe. It had been a while since he left the base. He headed to the gigantic structure as soon as he dispatched his troop to return to their station onboard Julius or on the headquarter itself.

"This is the Euphoria." Stanley informed Mayu. "The ultimate hope to our desired world."

"Just with this we are able to separate the world?" Mayu inquired. She was surprised to see such a huge size structure. "What a nice name, Stanley-niichan."

Euphoria was the main culprit which caused the disruption between the communications between the worlds. It resembled the Tower of Paris physically, but it was a huge structure with almost 80m high. A huge satellite was installed right at the tip of the tower.

"We are protecting this?" Mayu asked. Stanley nodded.

"You'll take charge of Julius for the coming battle. I don't know what our master is planning but I believe it's the best for us to obey his orders." Stanley gave his orders to Mayu. He was not intending to give Mayu her mobile suit. He probably knew someone was watching him all along and he was a close friend of his. As soon as Nicol reunited with him over here, they would handle the situation.

* * *

**ORB Union**

The old man had given orders to Nicol to lend his hands to Stanley. He knew Stanley would not permit the use the ultimate mobile suit just yet. He understood his good intention. Shaking his wine glass, he sighed. Looking at the photo of his foster son, Kazuki, the newtype as well as the leader of the WarGazers.

"Kazuki."

The old man had instructed his men to assembled in a laboratory they had just set up. They had turned the Onogoro island to a laboratory. They would counter the Newtype with their own research. This would be a way for him to fully control the world using the ultimate weapon he intended to use. Derrick grinned at the young baby in a tank.

"The Key of Destruction, you'll be awakened soon, teach the ignorant fools what is ultimate destruction."

They had found the baby at an abandoned laboratory. Apparently, the baby survived from the destruction of the laboratory where it was born years ago.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was completed finally. I don't know when my next update will be but meanwhile, please R&R! Don't flame please.  
**


	27. Phase 27: The Strategy

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me.**

**Phase 27: The Strategy**

**

* * *

**

**Orb Union**

Erica Simmon was being shoved into a shuttle. She protested against it but was being ignored since she was a prisoner on board.

"Where are you taking me to?" Erica demanded as soon as the old man entered the shuttle. He sat down in the opposite and stared at her.

"Do you know how does the perfect world looks like?" The old man asked her.

"Master, I don't think there is a need to explain to her." A female's voice was heard. It was awfully familiar to Erica. It didn't take her long to realize that her twin sister was in the cahoots with the head of URANUS.

"Long time no see, oneesama!" Angela Simmon sat down beside her. "Oneesama haven't been eating well."

"Angela, why?" Erica was shocked over this matter.

"For the sake of the perfect world." Angela merely answered.

"Miss Simmon, the baby is brought on board as instructed." A man kneeled down in front of her shocking Erica.

"Jaa, Oneesama, I have something to do, please excuse me." Angela smiled at the fuming Erica. She turned to the old man.

"Derrick-sama, I shall proceed with the preparation of the awakening." Angela bowed and left.

"Derrick.." Erica glared at the old man. She realized the true identity of the person in opposite her.

"The baby… do you mean?"

"Yes, that's what it is." The old man, Derrick answered straightaway. Erica stumped on her seat.

"This cannot be. The baby can't be alive." She mumbled in despair.

* * *

**Archangel**

Serene was recovering from her injury with Joe and Rey by her side, telling her bedtime story. Everyone was relieved especially Kazuki although he didn't show it. He blamed himself for being too naïve.

"Kazu-kun?" Joe called out to him as he was rushing to the hangar to help in the repair work of the Archangel. He studied at him from top to toe. Nodding his head, he smiled.

"Kazu-kun is recovering too." Joe made fun of Kazuki. Kazuki pouted initially but relented. He gave a sigh.

"I decided that that I couldn't stay in despondence as I know what I have to do." Kazuki explained. He was usually strong and he couldn't break since the rest of his friends were relying on him.

"Kazu-kun."

"Nani?"

"Cry if you want to." Joe looked at him sadly. "Don't lie to me since I can almost read your mind."

"As expected from know-it-all newtype." Kazuki gave a little laugh.

"Kazu-kun." Serene appeared behind with Rey.

"We are all behind you." Serene started. "It's ok to rely on us since everyone is in this together, right Rey?" Rey merely nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he could be relied on. Tears flowed down Kazuki's cheek as soon as he relaxed with their words of condolences. Kazuki would tell them about the truth behind URANUS.

* * *

**Minerva**

Shinn and Lunamaria looked Lacus up in her room. Upon seeing Lacus playing with a bouncing Haro as though nothing else bothered her, Shinn got flared up.

"How long are you going to coop in here? We will be going on a battle soon." Shinn said in a harsh tone upon looking at Lacus' despondence state.

"Haven't you got over it?" Shinn demanded. Lacus just ignored his statement and kept playing with her haro.

"Shinn…" Lunamaria pulled him to one side. Shinn took a deep breathe and stood on. "Her emotion is rather unstable. I don't know what we are going to do." Shinn buried his face in his palm.

"We may not be able to return safely once we are out on a battle. Please be prepared, Lacus-sama. If that's the end you wish for, so be it." With that Shinn stormed off the room. He was determined to win the battle due to the engine in his machine. Many would die if he lost. To protect them, he had to win.

Lunamaria watched Shinn left. She turned to Lacus who was already full of tears.

"I'm sorry." Lacus choked out.

"It's ok. I should apologize for Shinn who had been so rude." Lunamaria lent her her shoulder to weep on.

Wiping of her tears, Lacus said, "Shinn-san is right. I can't be hiding in here forever. I'll see them. I wish to see them." Lunamaria nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I'll take you to them." Lunamaria knew she would finally see the crews of the Archangel and faced whatever she was avoiding.

* * *

**Minerva**

The three parties gathered in the briefing room of the Minerva since it was much more spacious. Meyrin was finally able to see her sister. She smiled at her feeling contented. Cagalli patted on her shoulder and led her in.

Kazuki took on the role of the leader of this operation. His pals, Serene, Rey and Joe did not desert him despite after the revealing of the truth. They had learnt about the weapon of destruction and the cause of the isolation between the world.

Joe had analyzed the data Lunamaria had stolen from the URANUS. Even though it was a decoy used to attack Minerva, Joe smelt something fishy in the data disk and he decided to look into it for the slightest chance of a clue being saved in the disk.

"With the remaining of the data we recovered, we can only rely on our memory to rewrite everything." Joe concluded with their report of survival.

The crews of the both ships stayed silent including Yzak who was fidgeting about. Dearka shook his head. Yzak couldn't stay silent for the most of the time.

With everything settled, Kazuki began his intensive strategic meeting with all the bridge crews of both ships.

The map of the inner section of the Panama base was shown. Everyone was stunned at the details of the maps. Dearka was grinning recalling how Yzak and the other crews had tried to read a printed map to get to their destination. Shinn was feeling embarrassed at Lunamaria grinned at him for his idiotic ness in map reading. He sighed in defeat.

"The Euphoria is right in the middle of the base. It's the control station which controls the whole of the base as well as the causing of disruption over the world." Rey described on the screen.

"Right now, all we can do is to break though the area outside which I believe there'll be heavy resistance. Without any communication link, I hope you all can cooperate. Try to read each other mind." Rey instructed although he knew it was going to be hard.

"There are only three entrances which will form a triangle as you see it, all of tem will lead to the structure of Euphoria. Our strategy is simple, again we'll use decoy strategy to draw the enemy troop away while those of higher ability will sneak in and destroy the Euphoria." He continued. Shinn looked at him recalling how he planned to use Lunamaria as a decoy in one of the battle in Dullindal's reign. It was a success. Rey looked at Shinn and turned away.

"Athrun, you'll be the commander of the battle. Lead the troop to your area, Entrance C, the back door of the base. Akatsuki will support you. Let them think that we'll attack from the back." Rey read through the plan Kazuki had done up. "Shinn will lead another group to the entrance B where Lunamaria will sneak in and destroy the Euphoria control station as well as the structure."

"The main obstacle will be the _Asterisk _and the _Zeus_ you guys had encountered before. They'll probably station at the entrance A and B. Entrance C will be where the Archangel assembles. This will be the same spot where Athrun will lure the _Asterisk_ to."

"Asterisk? You want Athrun to fight his friend?" Cagalli demanded. Rey ignored her comment and continued, "Shinn, fight the Zeus at entrance B."

"I can't wait." Shinn clenched his fist.

"Lunamaria, use the blaster pack as before. They'll be surprised that we'll be using the same old plan."

"Yes."

"This is going to be a tough fight despite the strategies I had come up with. Without communication, everyone will be on your own. I wish for the success of the operation. I expect that everyone will be able to assemble here after the mission." Kazuki said although he knew that might be his wishful thinking after considering the risk involved.

"We can't give up!" Athrun spoke up. "We'll have lost the battle without fighting if we know that we'll lose." Everyone looked at Athrun and nodded agreeing with him.

"Everyone, good luck in your endeavor! The operation is commenced as soon as the preparation is completed." Rey announced.

* * *

****

A/N: End of strategic meeting. It had been a while since I last updated. Blame it on my lack of inspiration and writer's block to let my plot move where I wanted it to. Stay tune for my next chapter. Please R&R! 


End file.
